


Things Are Different Now

by MarikaFromCincy



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though I appreciate the Bombs Girls movie, it is in need of some fixing. Here is me trying to do that. This takes place during and after the events of Bomb Girls - Facing the Enemy. Betty is trying to give Kate same space as she slowly realizes her feelings for her, but they are drawn together as the war starts to feel closer to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'Things are different now.'_

Kate's words had been running through Betty's head for hours as she stared up at the darkened ceiling. She didn't really like this rooming house on the other side of Toronto. It was cheap and the landlady didn't ask for a background check. Those were her only reasons for choosing it.

It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like the rooming house. It didn't feel like home.

Kate's room had. Room 10. It was much of her home as Room 11 across the hall was. But she had made a choice. She didn't move back home. She was letting everyone move on.

_'But, as you can see, I'm still here.'_

Everything about her reunion with Kate had made her feel stupid. Stupid for not preparing something better to say. Stupid for having to be saved by Kate and then Marco as she walked back into VicMu. Stupid for not knowing what was really going on with Gladys. And stupid for not kissing Kate the second after she closed her bedroom door.

She understood now didn't she? How she truly felt about her? Hopefully, Kate was starting to accept that she felt the same. Everything she had been doing and saying the past few days seemed to hint that she did. Gladys said Kate understood before Betty went to prison. The thought never occurred to Betty until she heard her name being yelled by a pained angelic voice from behind her in the police station.

Now, she was having trouble understanding what Kate wanted. They had been spending less time together. But they were working on different lines and only saw each other before and after shift and at the canteen at VicMu. Living on opposite sides of the city had also decreased the amount of time they had spent together. But, Betty was going to see her sing at the Jewel Box. They had talked after. Gladys was there too. Betty found it nice to be with both of them, but whatever mystery that had been pulling Gladys away from her continued that night. Luckily, a swagger filled Vera and Marco swung in to take Gladys' place.

That had been two nights ago and Betty was still thinking so much about it. Was it something about sitting at that table beside Kate and across from Vera and Marco? She had had friends that were engaged before but nobody made her believe in love and marriage as much as Vera and Marco did.

Kate had grabbed her hand under the table at one point while Vera was talking about what food they would have at the wedding. Betty figured she was turning it into much more than it was. Kate used to grab her hand a lot before prison, before her father, well just before. It meant nothing then and it probably meant nothing now.

That Monday Kate sat eagerly at a table in the middle of the canteen during lunch. She slowly picked at her food as she kept her eyes fixed on the door, her excitement at the ready for any flash of green.

She had done the same during the morning coffee break, but no girls from green shift had showed. Kate wasn't even sure if green shift took the coffee break. She hadn't had a reason to notice before. Gladys had been on the shift for only a couple of days. Part of her felt scared to admit, even to herself, that she cared so much more about seeing Betty than she did about seeing Gladys. But, she did.

Kate had realized a lot, maybe too much about herself in the 13 months and six and a half days between the time she yelled for Betty in the police station and when she walked back into her room at the boarding house. She knew it would be awkward and messy and possibly painful but she thought Betty was the only person she could talk to about it. She knew Gladys and Vera would understand too, but not like how she wanted, not like how Betty would understand.

"Something on your mind, Church Mouse? You look a little distracted," Leon asked as he sat across from her.

"It's Betty," Kate told him.

For some reason she didn't feel nervous even with Beau, one of the fresh faced stock boys joining Leon at her table. Last week she had received every kind of insult from Donald and a few others could think of to throw her way. She held back Betty once and Marco held them both back at one point. Over the weekend, she realized she didn't even care anymore.

"Having a spat, are you?" Leon asked sincerely.

Kate shook her head. "Oh no, nothing like that. She has barely spoken to me."

She looked down at her uneaten food for a bit and then back up at her band mate.

"I was just waiting for the green shift girls, but I don't think they are going to show," she admitted sadly.

"They probably busy. Ain't they testing a new form of TNT down there?" Beau asked.

"I believe so," Leon stated with a pointed look in Kate's direction.

Kate nodded. She had heard that too, but she was almost certain it wasn't true.

Kate glanced at the door every few seconds all though lunch, but it was no use. The bell rang and she was forced back to work without seeing anyone from green shift.

She followed everyone else out and back to her station on the line. Kate had a familiar feeling as she got back to work. She felt nervous again, but for all different reasons than before. Betty was there, but in some other part of the factory. And then there was Ivan floating around and shooting her disgusted looks whenever he was forced to place cans on the table near her.

She hadn't felt like she needed Betty standing beside her in almost a year but now she wished, almost more than she did the first day without her, that she was beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kate finally did see the green shift girls, it was the next day in the smoking area. Kate spotted them as she walked through the gate. Gladys was frantically going on about something and Betty was nervously smoking a cigarette beside her.

"Why would she do this? Does she have any idea how dangerous it is?" Gladys was saying as Kate reached them.

"'Course she does, Princess," Betty answered. "Can you think of anyone that knows more about this war than her?"

"Have you heard what happened?" Gladys demanded of Kate once she noticed her.

Kate shook her head.

"It's Vera," Betty answered. "She enlisted. Marco says she's shippin' out today."

"Today?"

Betty nodded in reply. She had that look of sadness in her eyes that had been so common since she had returned. Gladys didn't notice, but Kate did.

The bell tolled and the three of them walked into the factory still in too much shock and confusion to say anything to each other. The feeling didn't subside once they got inside. Carol was standing in their path. They reached her side and then realized she was watching Vera dressed in a CWAC uniform saying goodbye to Mr. Akins. Vera said goodbye to each of them, telling them not to cry with the same confidence she always had.

Betty did her best to obey Vera's orders, but then the last person she wanted to chime into her goodbye to first friend at VicMu spoke up. Of course Donald would be there to say something hateful. That was almost expected at this point, but he didn't even say it to her. He said it to Kate. And Betty wasn't going to stand for that.

She could beat his ass. She knew she could. She had spent enough years learning to defend herself on her own, but now she had her prison and boxing ring experience behind her. She was ready to unleash everything on Donald. Kate telling her not to gave her pause, but it was Gladys pulling her back that actually stopped her.

She knew Donald was not the source of all her anger in that moment. He was just a representation of how she had lost almost every safe place she had been able to create for herself. She had her fist balled up at her sides trying to calm herself. Her feelings jump from angry to nervous when she felt Kate's hand on her wrist. She stopped Betty near the entrance of the blue shift locker room. Gladys didn't notice and continued on. Kate ran her hand down Betty's arm and held her left hand in both of hers. She didn't say anything for moment. She just smiled at her.

"It's going to be OK, Betty," Kate said with a kiss on the check. She slowly released her hand as she walked into locker room.

Betty was frozen for a moment. After everything sunk in, she grinned to herself and hurried down the hallway after Gladys.

Throughout the day Betty didn't say anything to Gladys. Vera was still the focus for everyone. But as Betty walked the green shift line over and over she worked on her plan for after work. She would finally go back to that bank and ask about a loan to get her house. She had created a good reputation with that last loan. She never spent a penny of it and got it all paid off. She hoped everything else that happened wouldn't be a problem. It shouldn't be. It shouldn't take more than a few hours and she could still make it to the Jewel Box in time to see Kate sing.

Betty had been trying to think of a cover story to give to Gladys, but when their shift ended she didn't even need one. Whatever Gladys' big secret was it had pulled her away again. Betty took the street car to the bank. She was again sent to Mrs. Abbott's office.

"Miss McRae, it has been awhile since we've seen you," she said when she walked in with a file folder. "Are you still looking to get a loan for house?"

"Yes, ma'am," Betty replied. She had picked up all the house brochures and information about house loans in the lobby and was holding them a little too tightly in her lap.

The lady looked down at the file for a moment. She then looked back up. "Now, we do run regular background checks on our clients. It seems you have gotten a criminal record since the last time we spoke."

Betty shook for a moment and the swallowed her pride and answered. "Yes, ma'am."

"Manslaughter? That is a high level felony," Mrs. Abbott added.

"It was an accident, ma'am."

Betty saw her hold up a newspaper article from the file. Betty could feel her chance of getting a loan slipping away.

"And the suspicion of homosexuality?" she asked, looking across the desk at her in loathing.

"It was just a rumor. 'Sides, why does that matter?" Betty was barely about to muster.

Mrs. Abbott sighed and, oddly, smiled. "I am sorry Miss McRae, but it seems too much has changed since your last loan. Giving this big of a loan to a homosexual criminal is just too much of a risk."

Betty didn't want to say anything nasty. She wanted to say goodbye nicely, but it was too much effort to suppress her tears. She walked out without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate quickly scanned the Jewel Box from the stage as Leon played the intro. She didn't see Betty. But, it was only her second song. She could still be coming. She hoped she was still coming. Kate's part started and she began to sing. She had gotten used to singing without Betty in the audience but having her there to sing to always made it easier.

Halfway through the song, Kate saw her round the corner from the front door. She looked sad, sadder than normal. She was holding a few slightly bunched papers in her hand. Her hat was pulled low on her face and she didn't look up at the stage. She went straight to the table that had been reserved for "Friends of Kate Andrews." Kate had told the bar to bring over a beer if a blonde arrived. It was there before Betty removed her hat and spread out the papers before her.

Three songs and half a beer later, Leon decided they would take a break. Betty glanced up from her papers to the stage, but only for a moment. Kate slowly walked over and sat across from her. The waiter dropped off her wine. Betty kept her eyes fixed on the table. Kate picked of one of the brochures. It was for a house, she thought it would be.

She smiled at the picture. It was a little white house, just like the one from the newsreel. That was always had Kate pictured Betty's dream house. She was permanently conflicted about her memories about the newsreel. The preparation and the filming was wonderful. And it was the first time she told her about her dream to get a house. She even invited her to live in it with her. Kate didn't understand why she liked that idea so much then, but she was almost certain she did now.

The newsreel itself was a disaster. Well, Kate couldn't see that at the time. She did now. She knew why Betty was nervous to be drawn into the spotlight and why she was so upset by the lies that director had told about her. Kate continued to see her as a hero through the whole process. She was even more of a hero now and everything was so much more disastrous.

Kate asked her about the house and her loan. Betty explained what had happened, but Kate could barely listen. Betty looked too sad and too broken. After the newsreel, Kate was, somehow, able to say the prefect thing and help her. Now she had no idea. So, she just pleaded for her to move back to the rooming house. Maybe she could think of something to do or say later if Betty would just live across the hall from her again. But, Betty told Kate what she already knew. She needed this house.

Kate was trying to think of a reply when the waiter dropped off a tray with a note. It just said "dinner?" on it. She peered around and saw who it was from. It was the man who had said he was her biggest fan. She had just used him for free wine. She already knew who was biggest fan was and she wasn't going to leave her alone. Not now, not ever again if she could help it.

Betty didn't tell anyone else about what had happened at the bank. She didn't feel like anyone else needed to know. She was embarrassed and mad. But, she told Kate because she wanted her to know. She didn't need anyone else knowing. So the next morning at the smoking area, Betty was quiet as Gladys was yammering on about something. Maybe a boy? Betty wasn't really paying attention. Carol was there and she seemed to hanging on every word Gladys said. Pearl was leaning against the wall beside Betty. She was reading a newspaper and Betty was looking over her shoulder, doing the same.

When she finally looked up, Kate and the other girls who took the streetcar from the boarding house had arrived. Kate smiled at everyone, but Betty noticed there seemed to be something more in the smile she gave her. She walked up and stood beside Betty. She grabbed the cigarette from her hand, took a drag and handed it back.

"Hi, Betty," she then said.

Betty almost laughed. She always found this bold version of Kate equally humorous and intoxicating. "Hey, Kate."

The bell rang and everyone started moving inside. Kate placed her hand on Betty's arm holding her back for a moment. Once everyone was up the ramp, Kate started walking and Betty followed.

"Thank you for coming last night," Kate said.

Betty blew out the last of her cigarette smoke. "Ain't no need to be thankin' me anymore, Kate. I'm always gonna be there."

Betty looked at Kate with a face that gave off so much love, it appeared all it kept was vulnerability. It made Kate forget how to speak for moment.

"I know that," Kate replied, once her voice started working again. "I just mean with everything that happened, with what the people at the bank said to you."

"I don't care what they said," Betty lied.

"I know you do," Kate said softly. "And what I'm trying to say is that it was brave of you to still come and tell me about it."

"I don't think I'm as brave you think I am," Betty told her.

"You are, but I know you are never going to admit it," Kate leaned in and kissed her on the cheek again, just as she did outside of the blue shift locker room.

Again that kiss on the cheek left Betty with a bounce in her step and a stupid grin on her face as walked the green shift line. She knew she must have looked like one of them ladies from those romantic movies Vera used to drag her to. She would have been disgusted at herself, if she wasn't so happy.

She was planning what she was going to wear to see Kate sing that night when Gladys came out of the office.

"Hey Betts, why don't we go for lunch? Eat with blue shift?" Gladys asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Let's do it, Princess," Betty replied happily.

They were the first ones in the canteen and they sat at one of the middle tables. They were greeted happily be multiple members of blue shift as they filed in. Everyone already seemed to be gathered around their table and even more so when Marco walked in with a letter from Vera.

Everyone crowded around and listened. They were all silent in a moment of bittersweet pride once Marco finished.

Oddly, it was Ivan's wife Helen who broke the silence by suggesting they all write back to Vera then and there.

Kate chimed in her thoughts on the group letter to Vera as she was already working on a personal one to send her. She needed to thank her. She had done so much to help her with confidence on stage. She had thanked her for that before, but she never felt like it could be enough. But, what she really wanted to thank her for was what she had done for Betty. Kate was standing a few people down the table from her but she could almost feel how happy Betty was. It was the first time Betty had truly looked happy since she returned and Kate knew Vera's letter had contributed to that.

Kate felt someone staring at her and looked toward the grills and met eyes with Ivan. He didn't try to hide his gaze. She walked over to him. She wasn't going to apologize to him. There was no need for that. But, she did want to be his friend. She had never really been friends with him. She had only ever been his girlfriend. She figured if she could become friends with him, just as Betty had been, they could both put dating him behind them and he could just be a friend of theirs.

He seemed up to the idea, Kate was a little surprised. She walked away from him, turning her eyes to Betty's after she pointed out the pen on the floor. Betty smiled at her and rounded her shoulders, as if she was overcome with excitement. Kate was preparing to respond as she watched Betty's elation turn to horror and then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty groaned as the canteen started to appear around her. She struggled to open her eyes. Everything around her smelt like the canteen but mixed with burning and smoke and blood. After she smelt the blood she felt it. It covered the left side of her face. She ran her hand across it. There were deep cuts but she had no idea what had hit her. She put her arms behind her to push herself up. She jumped to her knees quickly and painfully when her hand landed in blood. She found the source when her eyes landed on Mr. Atkins, who was on the ground behind her with multiple pieces of metal sticking out of his arm.

Betty tried to call out to him, but she was stopped as someone grabbed her shoulders. She flinched away. She turned to see it was a man from the ambulance squad and the canteen was being filled with them. That was when she realized she couldn't hear anything and couldn't seem to catch her breathe enough to speak.

The ambulance squad man led her outside. Betty just let him guide her as she could barely see, in addition to not being able to hear or speak. She covered her eyes once she was place on a bench inside the ambulance to try to make the light stop hurting them so much. She felt hands on her shoulders again and quickly removed her hands from her face. She could still hardly see, but she could tell it was Gladys. She seemed to be saying something, but then realized Betty couldn't understand her. She hugged her instead. Betty hugged her back. They stayed like that until Carol was guided in and two ambulance squad members pushed in a gurney supporting a bleeding and unconscious Mr. Atkins.

The ride to the hospital was a blur. Betty was still having trouble seeing. She thought she heard Gladys' voice a few times, but she wasn't certain. The hospital was chaos when they arrived. Betty was shuffled off to a corner with the other not seriously wounded. The men from the ambulance pushed Mr. Aktins past them and Carol wildly followed.

"Ivan," Betty heard. To her it registered as nothing more but a whisper but as she saw Helen run past, she realized it had been a scream. A blood soaked Ivan was being wheeled away ahead of her as Dr. Patel shouted orders at all the nearby doctors and nurses.

"Oh God," Gladys gasped. It was the first sound that Betty heard clearly.

Then she remembered the flash she saw before she was thrown back onto the floor. A fireball seemed to erupt from the ovens behind the counter right where Ivan was standing. Betty's heart sunk and she lost her breathe again. Kate. Kate had been over at the counter near Ivan. Frantically Betty took off in the direction Helen was running.

She saw her as she rounded a corner. She looked nearly lifeless as she was being carried on a gurney between two medics. Betty pushed people out of the way and ended up beside Kate as she was dropped onto the bed. Every inch of her was covered in soot and she smelled like fire. Betty wanted to yell for someone to help but she still wasn't able to find her voice. Her hearing seemed to be returning with a flurry of people yelling things about concussions and initial bleeding and scars.

She felt herself start to panic but she couldn't control it. Someone pushed her back away from the bed. She landed against the wall and comprehended nothing that was happening around her until a barely familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Breathe, Betty. Try to breathe normally," Lorna's daughter, Shelia said to her. She had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her chest. "Slow down. Slow it down," she said.

Betty realized she was talking about her rapid breathing. Betty tried to calm herself and grasped for a deep breath. She eventually got her breathing to normal. It seemed to be enough for Shelia to guide her into the nearby chair. She dealt with the cuts on her face and washed the blood off. She also pulled what looked like a part of a canteen table out of her leg and stitched it up. Betty had never even noticed it.

The doctors had all left the room. They seemed to do everything they could for Kate. She was lying motionless on the bed still, but she looked more like she was just sleeping now. She shuddered and then groaned. Betty smiled. She always did that in her sleep.

"Kate?" Betty was able say, finally finding her voice again.

"She has a concussion, few broken ribs. We will have to keep her for a week or so but she will be fine," Shelia told her.

"Ivie?"

Shelia gave her a blank stare.

"Ivan Buchinsky?"

Shelia shook her head. "I'm sorry, Betty. He didn't make it."

Betty sunk back into the chair and sighed. "Was he the only one?"

"He was."

Betty nodded. "Well that's good, at least."

Shelia glanced at the doorway for a moment and then back a Betty. "As your nurse, I should really suggest you go home and get some rest."

"I ain't leavin' her."

Shelia gave a knowing nod. "I know that. I should discharge you, but so you can spend the night in here without being family or a spouse I'm going to keep you listed as a patient."

"Thank you," Betty said softly.

"If any of the other nurses ask you're in Bed 15," Shelia said as she walked out, leaving Betty alone with Kate.

She couldn't bring herself to look at her without crying, so she stood, turned and looked out the window.

A few hours later, Kate awoke.

"We have blood on our hands," was the first thing Kate said.

Betty turned towards her. She looked just as beautiful as ever but with a new layer of sadness that made her nervous. Betty understood exactly what she was saying. Betty had gotten over killing Kate's father during her time in prison and her years of work in the factory had given her the clarity that what she was doing and the countless lives she had taken part in destroying would all be worth it someday.

Betty knew how much trouble Kate had had with coming to terms with her father's death right after it had happened and she always assumed Kate chose to ignore the bigger picture of what her job really meant. Kate was good at ignoring things when she wanted to.

Betty sat on the chair beside the bed as she tried her best to the say the right thing to Kate's sorrow filled statements.

"I can't go back to the factory," Kate eventually said. Betty assumed she would land there.

Betty took her right hand in hers and gently laid her left hand on her forehead. Kate closed her eyes as tears slide down her face. Betty whimpered at the sight. Kate opened her eyes and looked up at her. Neither of them said anything. They both seemed to understand what the other was thinking and realized no words only each other's presence was needed.

So much had changed for Gladys since the day she first walked into Victory Munitions. People had come in and out of her life, she had learned what war was and what is really did to people and she had finally grown up.

She credited it all to VicMu. It had changed too since her first day. Her co-workers had changed, this or that person had started dating someone or stopped or had gotten engaged and she had now worked in three different locations and answered to five different bosses. But two people had always remained a constant of her time at VicMu from the moment she started until a letter was delivered that morning: Vera and Betty.

Gladys knew it was a common saying that VicMu couldn't run without Lorena, but she always felt VicMu wouldn't be VicMu without Vera. She as an experienced floor girl, almost as much as Betty was. Then she was an office girl and a better one than all the others. She planned the parties, she lead after hour programs. She was everywhere and knew everyone.

And now she was gone.

Just like that.

Gladys knew the cost of war, hell Vera had helped her learn that, but she never once thought Vera would be sacrificed to the cost of said war.

Gladys wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Not now. Now, she had to be strong for the person she had always viewed as VicMu's strongest. But, her best friend hadn't been the same since she saw her in that boxing ring getting beaten by a girl half as strong. Gladys new Betty was fragile now and something like this would break her, just like what happened to Kate almost did and how, Gladys assumed, prison had.

So, she sat on the green shift line holding the strongest, bravest person she knew as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Gladys had to do something to fix this. Somebody had to pay for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty felt a sting of pain in her arm as she reached out to shake the realtor's hand. She had forgotten how hard she landed that punch on Franny's face. It seemed secondary to the two aching spots on her face from punches she took when she was still planning to throw the fight. But, Marco had come in with his miracle 600 dollars and his words of encouragement from Vera. It all seemed too good to be true, but Betty went with the moment and won the fight.

Now, she walked toward a house with the realtor past the "for sale" sign with more than enough money in her pocket. It was small and white and looked vaguely like the house from that dredged newsreel film. To hell with everything that had happened with that newsreel. She had liked that house and she asked Kate to live with her outside it and she had agreed.

"It has two bedrooms and one bathroom. It has a basement too. The floor is dirt but it still makes for a lot of good storage space," the realtor rattled off as Betty wandered around the house.

"We ain't got much to store," Betty stated.

"We? Miss McRae?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"Me and my friend who is going to be renting the second room. We both live in boarding houses near Victory Munitions, where we work. We are just looking for something more permanent," Betty said cheerily, raising her voice and trying to sound as much like Gladys as she could.

"Excellent. It isn't far from the street car and the city bus stops a few blocks away. There isn't a garage through, but there is enough room in the backyard to expand if you ladies would need one."

"We take the street car," Betty said slowly.

She was being distracted by the two bedrooms. They were across the hall from each other at the back of the house. She smiled as she looked from one to the other. It was just like at the rooming house. It was perfect.

"Would I be able to get the deed for it now?" Betty asked.

"If you'd like Miss McRae. It would be 6,600 dollars. If you would like to work out something with your bank," he told her.

"I got the money. I got it with me now," Betty told him.

He seemed slightly taken aback, but didn't seem to question her as she pulled out the money. She figured he would accept the money, any money if it meant he was getting paid. After they got everything sorted, he handed her the deed with the red "sold" stamp and the set of keys. She walked a few blocks away to the street car line and hopped onto the one that would lead her to the hospital.

Betty got a nod from Dr. Patel and a wave from Sheila as she made her way through the hospital to Kate's room. She hoped she was still there. She was scheduled to be released that day. Betty rounded the corner and saw her. She was packing clothes and items Betty had brought her back into the suitcase she had borrowed from Gladys.

Betty tried to think of the perfect thing to say, but she couldn't think of anything. It didn't matter, this news was good enough that it didn't need words.

She quickly popped into the room and tossed the deed beside Kate's suitcase as she slid onto the bed with a smile.

Kate looked up at her with a questioning look. She peered down at the deed. Her mouth gapped opened as she look at it then back at back Betty and back at it.

Her expression made Betty smile. "I got it. A house, my own house."

"Betty, that is fantastic."

"With a room for you."

"Betty?" Kate blurted in shock as she sat beside her.

"For as long as you need it. Until you get sick of me or until you find the man of your dreams," Betty looked down at the floor, as if her fear of Kate's reaction was too much for her.

Kate reached over and took her hands. They both gazed at them for a moment and then up at each other.

"I don't think either of those are going to happen any time soon," Kate said softly.

Betty's smile seemed to reach her entire body. "That's good."

"I want to sing," Kate told her as they hugged.

Betty gave her all the encouragement Kate knew she would.

"When can we move in?" Kate asked her.

"I already got the keys," Betty admitted with a smile.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that big of a change just yet," Kate said shyly away from Betty.

Betty's heart sunk as all her doubts about seemed to catch up to her in that moment and she doubted everything that had happened between her and Kate since her return.

"Oh, Betty," Kate said just above a whisper as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "That is not why. It's just after Ivan and…Vera. I would just like to spend a couple of nights in the rooming house."

"OK," Betty chocked out.

"Would you come stay with me?" Kate asked. "In my room in the rooming house? Like we used to."

Betty nodded. "I'd like that."

Kate fastened the suitcase and started to walk out of her hospital room. Betty arrived beside her in the hallway.

"Let me get that," Betty insisted as she took Kate's suitcase.

Kate laughed. "I have been cleared to go home. I think I can manage a suitcase."

"I know," Betty said, nervously rolling her shoulders. "But, I'd still like to get it for ya."

"You are too sweet," Kate said, as she linked her arm around Betty's.

Betty felt her heart flutter. Kate did too. She had done this so often with Gladys and Vera and so many more of her friends, but it was different with Betty. She knew it had always felt that way. That was why she never did it before. Now, she couldn't find a good reason not to. They reached the street car and took it to the boarding house.

Betty had been planning on spending her night in Room 10 alone with Kate, but somehow she had ended up across the hall in Room 11. Kate had been right about a week ago when she said that new girl would be out soon. She was. Betty was in the room with the boy she had heard a little about. He was the new boy Gladys kept talking about. Betty was beginning to think she should have been paying more attention to, well to everything Gladys had done since Betty had returned.

The princess had gotten herself recruited by the CSIS. Somehow, it all made sense to Betty. Gladys had been so secretive, sneaking away all the time and clearly had a different task on the green shift line than she did. She wished she could say she had worked it all out, but she was just as clueless as Kate was.

Gladys barged into Kate's room, half expecting to see Betty, and told the two of them everything. She needed their help to bring done a ring of Nazi sympathizers that was somehow tied to Ivan's widow Helen and the man who had been calling himself Kate's number one fan.

Kate had a much larger role in Gladys' plan than Betty did. That was why the shy, had only been speaking to boys for a year or so Kate Andrews was trying to seduce information out of a Nazi while Betty was across the hall nervously biting her nails and puffing on a cigarette with Gladys' co-worker.

He had all the equipment and was going to signal Betty if Kate uttered the pre-decided call for help. If Betty listened closely, she could just hear what Kate was saying through Jakob's equipment.

Betty hated this plan. Gladys said it was sound. But Betty saw too many unpredictable elements and possible threats. These were the same people that set off a bomb at VicMu and their greatest weapon was Kate's ability to flirt with a man. On top of everything, she had been released from the hospital less than eight hours ago.

Betty almost jumped at the door the moment Jakob raised his hand. Then he pointed at the door and she did. She sprinted across the hall and started banging on the door. She howled everything about cigarettes she could think of. Eventually, Kate answered.

"You OK?" Betty asked softly and compassionately.

Kate nodded with her head tilted slightly to the side. Betty knew what that look meant and she saw the tear form in her eye. Kate gave the answer they had rehearsed and went for the cigarettes Betty had placed in her room earlier. Betty could tell she was scared out of her mind and she felt like scolding Gladys for even asking them to do this. Putting Kate alone in a room with an unsympathetic, bruiting man? Why did Betty ever let her agree to this? Then Betty remembered it was Kate's idea. They were war workers and they had to protect the country, no matter the costs.

Shortly after Betty rejoined Jakob across the hall, they went done to the common room and he took a call from Gladys. Helen had confessed and he had enough to arrest Davis. A few minutes later, two police officers lead him past. Others filed past. Jakob was behind them and come up to Betty. He thanked her for everything she had done and followed the police officers out.

Betty sighed as she stood alone in the doorway to the common room. Kate appeared from the stairs and stood in front of her. She looked like she was trying to smile but couldn't bring herself to.

"You good?" Betty asked.

Kate nodded desperately as she closed the distance between her and Betty and hugged her best friend tightly. Kate pulled away from the hug slightly and pushed Betty backwards into the common room. Once they were far enough into the room that nobody from the hallway could see them, Kate slowly moved in and kissed Betty. It was on the lips this time. They both drew each other closer.

At first, Betty felt like it couldn't be real. She had thought so much about that split second between when her lips met Kate's the first time and when she was pushed away in disgust. Betty didn't want to seem like a deviant freak, but she knew Kate had enjoyed it. Kate had. Kate had known she liked the feeling of Betty's lips and the feeling on them on hers since she first kissed her that night at Tangiers. Her heart loved it then and it loved it know. Her head just needed more time to catch up.

Kate slowly pulled away.

Betty looked up into Kate's eyes and didn't see any kind of confusion or fear. All she saw was the longing, Betty knew had been present in her own eyes for so long.

"I understand now," Kate kindly whispered. "And I love you too, Betty."


	6. Chapter 6

Betty sat alone in the backseat of Gladys' car, which she and Betty had named 'the replacement Packard' as it turned the corner onto the street where her house was. Her street, their street.

"It's the white one," Betty said as she leaned forward to Gladys and Kate in the front seat.

Betty sunk back into the back seat beside the pile of suitcases with her and Kate's clothes. Gladys parked the car in front of it. She turned back to Betty and smiled. Betty grinned back and hopped over the door. She ran around to the other side of the car and opened Kate's door.

"Let me take ya inside," Betty said as she held her hand out to Kate.

She gleamed up at her and took her hand.

"I'll wait," Gladys said with a smirk.

Betty and Kate walked hand and hand up to the house. Betty would have been more nervous, but she had been to the house four times already and she had never seen any of the neighbors. They reached the door and Betty grasped the doorknob.

"Wait," Kate stated.

"What it is?" Betty asked, withdrawing her hand.

"Can we wait for a moment?" Kate asked, her eyes filled with the childlike wonder she used to have so often when they first met.

Betty nodded.

"I've never lived in a house before," she admitted. "There was that apartment near North Bay, but that only lasted a couple of weeks."

Betty was trying to think of something to say, but the look Kate was giving her made her realize listening was enough.

"I never thought I'd live in a house. It seemed like a farfetched idea until I met you and you asked me to live in your dream house with you."

"For a while there, I didn't think I was ever going to get it," Betty admitted.

"But you did," Kate pointed out softly. "Despite everything I did to you—"

"Kate, that wasn't your fault."

"I know," Kate said an awkward nod. "But, I still feel like it was. So, thank you for still wanting me to live in your dream house with you."

"It wouldn't be the same without ya," Betty smiled. She took the doorknob again and pushed the door open. She took a step inside and propped the door open. She extended her arm across the doorway. "Welcome home, Kate Andrews," she said.

Kate giggled at her and took her hand. Betty pulled her inside. The door clicked shut behind them and Betty watched Kate peer around their new home. Kate didn't say anything but kept giving excited gasps every few seconds. Betty let her take the lead and she led them through the front room back into the kitchen and down the small hallway to the two bedrooms.

She looked from on to the other and then laughed. "Across the hall? She questioned.

Betty shrugged. "It seemed to make sense."

Kate laughed as she moved closer to her, facing her and putting her hands around her waist.

"You really like it?" Betty asked nervously.

"I really do," Kate replied.

Betty started moving closer into Kate, but stopped herself. She wanted to let it be Kate's decision. Kate decided quickly and had her lips on Betty's in a matter of seconds. It was more passionate this time. They were both less nervous. Betty placed her hands on Kate's shoulders, careful to avoid any of her scars. Kate slowly moved her hands up Betty's neck and into her hair.

That was when they heard some sort of excited squeal behind them. They broke apart and looked down the hallway at the front door. Gladys dropped the two suitcases she was holding as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Kate held the collar of her dress tightly around her neck and Betty ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, princess?" she asked.

"I apologize for intruding ladies, but it has started to rain and I can't get the rag top up by myself," Gladys told them.

"All right. We best go help ya," Betty said as she grasped Kate's hand and pulled her with her.

The three of them had almost all the suitcases and a household items Gladys was giving them inside when a moving truck arrived and Leon, a boy from Kate's church choir and Dr. Patel climbed out of the front seat. Betty had bought some used furniture from a store closer to the city. Leon had offered to help them move in with the help of a boy from his and Kate's church, whose father owned a moving company. Dr. Patel looked slightly out of place with the two other men, but he had been sent by Shelia and Mrs. Corbett. She agreed to give Kate and Betty Shelia's old bed, a spare bed she had, a barely used couch and about two boxes of kitchen supplies.

The six of them were able to get everything inside rather quickly. Betty had moved all her things into the room on the right of the hallway and Kate moved hers into the left room.

Once all the heavy items and boxes were inside and only unpacking was left, Gladys dismissed the boys. Kate told the church boy she would see him at the next choir practice. The three girls were not sure how to say goodbye to Leon and Dr. Patel knowing they would be seeing them both at Vera's wake that was planned for the next day.

"I'll take care of the kitchen. Why don't you two go unpack your bedrooms?" Gladys suggested once the three of them were alone. The two of them did as she said.

It didn't take long for Betty to unpack her room. She didn't have that much stuff to begin with and Kate was only able to salvage so much after her arrest. The rest had been seized by the police, thrown out or given to charity. Betty wasn't really sure and she didn't really care. Kate knew her well enough to have grabbed anything Betty actually wanted.

Betty wandered into the kitchen, where Gladys was drying a pot with a hand towel that looked like it used to be Lorena's.

"All unpacked?" Gladys said with a wide smile.

Betty nodded.

"Fantastic! This is a great little house you have here, Betty," Gladys said as she opened one of the cabinets.

"What's going on, princess?" Betty questioned. "Why you so god damn cheery?"

Gladys awkwardly scoffed as she placed the pot in the cabinet and closed the door. "You got your house, you got your girl. I'm happy for you."

Betty had to smirk. She liked how Gladys had called Kate "her girl."

"Thanks, but that ain't it," Betty scolded.

Gladys sighed as she leaned back against the counter. "Please don't tell me I'm no good at lying. Vera told me that."

"Vera was a smart girl," Kate said, as she leaned against the wall at the edge of the kitchen.

Gladys looked from Kate to Betty and sighed again. "I'm going to be leaving soon…to go abroad."

"Abroad?" Betty blurted concerned.

"Abroad where?" Kate asked.

Gladys shrugged. "I don't know yet. France, England, possibly Austria."

"Jesus, princess. Those ain't really safe places."

Gladys took a step closer to her. "I know, Betts. But, we're at war. Nothing is safe until the enemy is stopped."

"Guess, you're right," Betty replied.

She walked up to Gladys and hugged her. She called over Kate and the three of them hugged in the kitchen longer than each of them would care to admit.

***  
Gladys came back to their house rather early the next morning to take them over to the Jewel Box, which the owner had been more than willing to let them use. Gladys' only reason for not spending the night was that she didn't bring her dress with her. She also felt like she might have been intruding, but she didn't tell Betty and Kate that.

Betty and Kate had started the night in their own rooms, in their own beds. But after hours, Kate heard Betty crying across the hall. Kate quietly got out of bed. She was trying to decide if she should knock on Betty's door or not when she saw she hadn't even closed it all the way.

Kate slowly pushed it open. Betty quickly turned over and jumped when she saw her.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check and see if you were alright."

"Maybe we should have waited longer to move in," Betty said trying to smile.

Kate walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, you would be alone in the boarding house you didn't like?"

"Guess that would have been stupid," Betty admitted.

Kate reached out and pushed Betty's hair away from her face. "Can I stay with you?" Kate asked.

"'Course," Betty replied quietly. She moved over and made room for Kate.

They had just fallen asleep after that, but it was all that was on Betty's mind as they waited for Gladys to pick them up. As the replacement Packard pulled in front of The Jewel Box, the memory was gone. It was quickly replaced with another one. She wished Gladys had parked somewhere else. The car was in the same spot as the one those scumbags had tried to force her into after that night out with Teresa. Betty didn't see or hear Vera approach. She appeared like some kind of guardian angel, yelling curses and pounded on that guy's wrist until he let Betty go.

The three of them got out of the car and walked inside. Betty still found herself trapped in that memory with Vera. Later that night, inside the Jewel Box, Vera had found out her secret, found out exactly why Betty needed her to save her. She didn't say anything about it then. She never once minded and had even matured to teasing her about it, especially after Betty was made Kate's maid of honor for the wedding they both never wanted to happen.

Inside all the tables and chairs were pushed to the walls, all but one. It was in the center of the room, with two candles and a picture of Vera in her CWAC uniform. Everyone went around and said something about Vera. Betty was barely able to choke out a few words. Kate went last and asked if they could sing. Everyone agreed. It was only then that Betty had noticed Marco wasn't there. She fully understood why he wasn't. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to show up if she was in his situation.

So, she was just as shocked as everyone else, save for Mrs. Moretti, when Marco walked in wearing an army uniform. Betty found that harder to understand for a moment, until she remembered what Gladys had said the night before, 'nothing is safe until the enemy is stopped.'


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later, Betty shifted awkwardly in her chair, wishing that Gladys would hurry up. Even though Betty knew her best friend's big secret, her life was still filled with secrets. Betty figured she was off creating some kind of plot or plan for her upcoming trip abroad and it took more importance than being on time.

Betty hadn't been to the Sandy Shores Pavilion in so long, it felt strange to be back. The bar seemed to have changed. It always had the reputation that it was for soldiers and women who wanted soldiers, but that seemed to be more of a rule than reputation now. That was why she liked the Jewel Box, which seemed to be the soldiers and war workers bar now. Tangiers was even better, but she knew Kate needed to expand.

Though she was meeting Gladys, Kate was why she was there. Kate had gotten a gig singing at Sandy Shores and it was more upscale than the Jewel Box so she had to take it. Betty was happy to not go to the Jewel Box. She hadn't been there since they had the wake for Vera.

"So sorry I'm late. I haven't missed anything, have I?" Gladys said as she rushed over to the table. She had placed her glass of wine in front of the empty chair and had placed an apology beer by Betty's elbow.

"Not yet, princess."

"Good," she said, dropping into her chair and downing part of her drink. "This place has changed, right? It seems far less…welcoming than the last time."

Betty nodded. "It's changed."

Gladys peered at Betty slightly concerned. She wanted to ask about her and Kate but she thought Betty would take it the wrong way, so she voiced her second concern.

"Are these people going to be all right with Leon playing here?" Gladys asked.

Betty had thought the same thing earlier. She had asked him the same thing shortly after she and Kate met him on the street car on the way over. But he was committed to playing piano for his church mouse.

"I think she is going to be great one day. I just want to be a part of that," Leon had said.

"He'll be fine," Betty replied.

Kate Andrews walked out onto the stage and Betty's heart jump. She wished it would stop doing that. She lived with the girl, for christ sake. But still every time she saw her or heard her voice, her heart would jump and she'd feel hot with longing. It's stupid, Betty thought.

The two of them had trapped themselves in some sort of weird limbo between friends and more, both too nervous to step over the line. For the entire week after Vera's wake, they had both slept in the same bed. Mostly it was because Kate would hear Betty crying across the hall. She would walk over, ask if she could stay and would hold Betty until they both fell asleep. One night their places were reversed and Betty went into Kate's room.

Betty couldn't tell if they were comforting each other as friends or not. She had been trying to convince herself that was what it was because she didn't want to be taking advantage of Kate if that was how she was viewing it.

They had kissed a couple of times. Usually before they walked out of the house in the morning and before they went into their rooms for the night. If they kissed, they didn't go into each other's rooms. It seemed to be unspoken rule that a kiss and sleeping in the same bed would be too much for whatever it was that they were doing.

Leon walked up to the microphone first. "Hello everyone," he said. "My name is Leon Riley and Kate Andrews and I would like to dedicate this song to our co-worker and friend Private Vera Burr and any other solider who's been killed overseas."

He nodded slightly at the crowd's applause and went to the piano. Kate stepped up to the microphone and started to belt out the Billie Holiday song she had been practicing all week.

Betty and Gladys gazed up at the stage as Kate's voice filled the bar. It seemed that the three of them were clinging tighter to each other than ever before. Everyone else had gone. They were either torn away because of hard choices, overseas or dead. But that seemed to be the way of war.

Betty swallowed nervously and stopped outside the wooden gates of VicMu when she saw a familiar car in the parking lot beside it. Gladys was in front of the car, leaning against the hood. She stood up awkwardly when she saw Betty. She wasn't dressed for work.

Betty walked over to her best friend quietly. "You leavin' ain't ya, princess?"

Gladys nodded. "I'm shipping out in an hour."

"Can you tell me where?"

Gladys shook her head.

Betty bit her lip and held back her tears the best she could. "We gonna hear from ya, at least?"

"I hope so," Gladys said. "Hopefully, I'll be able to hear from you too. I'm going to need on the updates on you and Kate."

Betty smiled embarrassed and looked to the ground. "I don't know what's going on with me and Kate right now."

"Oh I know, Betts. I said I want updates. So, you better get on being farther along because I want stories, preferably girlfriend stories," Gladys stated cheerily. She placed her hands on Betty's shoulders.

"You really think I got a chance?" Betty asked her ever supportive friend with a small voice.

"After everything you have done for that girl? She best by golly give you a chance. She would be stupid to reject you," Gladys told her.

Betty squirmed uncomfortably at Gladys' mention of rejection.

"Poor choice of words. But, regardless she wants you just as much now. I am certain of it," Gladys told her.

Betty pulled Gladys into a hug.

"You be careful, princess."

"I promise."

Gladys was to her car door when she turned to Betty one last time.

"I don't know how or even if I will be able to but I will write you when I can," she said.

"You better," Betty said putting on her tough front, while wiping a tear from her eye.

"I will," Gladys said as she got into the car and drove away from the factory.

Betty watched Gladys' car until she couldn't see it anymore and then turned to the wooden gate outside the factory. She had been walking through this gate every weekday for almost four years, but this was the first time she felt like she was doing it completely alone. Even on her first day, she rode the street car with one of the girls from the bordering house. Now, nobody was left. Sure, there was Lorna and Carol and Mr. Akins and some other blue shift girls that weren't too bad, but they worked on different sections and in different parts of the factory and hardly ever saw each other.

She hadn't made friends on green shift yet. She clung to Gladys so tightly when she brought her on and spent most break time with blue shift girls.

She did her job, but spoke to hardly anyone. She was almost glad that only Lorena sat by her at the canteen. Gladys had called her and told her she was leaving. So, she understood without Betty having to explain.

"Report to the medical building, Sgt. Hill," a rather young Canadian major said to the WAC unit's commanding officer.

"Medical building. Yes, sir," Sgt. Hill replied. She was all sorts of confused. Her unit had the basic medical training that all the Canadian Women's Army Core soldiers had, but they were radio operators not nurses.

"Medical building, Sergeant?" A member of her unit said when she approached them. She nodded, glad they had overheard. She didn't want to have to explain to them because it made no sense to her. But, it was an order and she had to do what she was told.

That didn't stop her from sliding up beside Brielle, after she had told the women to report to other nurses.

"Teresa, glad to see you back so soon," she said in her heavy accent.

She was glad she spoke English so well. She had opted out of taking French in school to take more math classes.

"Good to see you too," Teresa said to her slyly smiling at her. "Any idea why we were requested here?" she asked as she took a tray filled with pills in cups. She had been stationed at this medical station before and knew what was to be expected of her service.

Brielle nodded sadly. "That ship coming from Canada that was hit by a missile, the surviving soldiers arrived yesterday."

"You know what city it was coming from?" Teresa asked her, as she filled more cups and placed them on the tray.

"Toronto," she replied. "The local women's army unit was aboard."

Teresa's heart clenched at the news but she as far too professional for any of that emotion to show. "I was stationed in Toronto for a time. Do you have a list of the soldiers?"

Brielle shook her head. "We are trying to get a list, but it has not arrived yet. Most of them are unidentified. They are in Wing C is you would like to check on them."

Teresa nodded. Brielle seemed to understand that she had an important reason and did not question when she set down the tray and headed to Wing C.

The first few beds had men in them. They were burned, cut and broken from their ship's explosion and their hours in the Atlantic.

She didn't really want to admit it but she knew in the back of her mind she was checking for Betty McRae. The girl was proud and brave but she hoped she wasn't blindly patriotic enough to enlist. She was a high-school educated factory worker. A damn good one too. But, the WAC wouldn't have cared. She would have been put in the most dangerous situations that women were allowed in.

That prairie-girl had too much heart, if she did find her in Wing C she was sure it would be because of something she had done to herself to save another woman in her unit. Betty McRae was a home-front fighter like so many other Canadian women, they didn't need to enlist. They were doing enough on the home front.

Having that thought and walking past the bed of a badly injured blonde woman made Sgt. Hill stop in her tracks. The ID tag at the foot of her bed simply said, "Toronto WAC Soldier #3." But she saw the pretty face partially covered in bandages and the facial scar that was not. She heard the name in head as if it was in the woman's voice.

Vera Burr, she thought to herself


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Betty walked out of the factory gates, she hopped onto the street car and took it to a bar she had heard a little bit about but had never been to. Once she stepped inside she realized why.

She instantly felt like she should have worn a nicer dress. This bar clearly wasn't meant soldiers and war workers, like all the bars she regularly went to. It seemed more like a place Gladys' parents would go to, if they were to ever go to such a place.

Betty almost had to laugh when she saw Carol sitting at one of the tables not too far from the bar. Walter looked out of place beside her. He was a materials controller at VicMu, just like Marco had been. Betty knew him a little and knew his upbringing was closer to her or Marco's than it was to Carol or Gladys'.

Carol saw her and smiled. Betty figured she better go over, this place didn't seem like it would let Kate reserve a table for her.

"Hi Carol, can I sit with you guys?" Betty asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Carol said politely.

Betty quickly flagged down the nearest waiter and ordered herself a beer. Walter got himself another beer too. It looked like Carol had only a few sips of the glass of champagne.

"How is green shift?" Carol asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Betty nodded slowly. "It's good."

They were silent again. Betty didn't want to ask her how the office was. She already knew. Terrible without Vera, that was what all the office girls and Mr. Atkins had been saying. She couldn't think of anything to say to Walter either. He kept sneaking glances at her, looking as if her presence was just confirming all the "jail bird/love bird" rumors that were still floating around the factory. Betty almost told him off, but she figured he was only there because of Vera and Gladys' absence and that just made her too sad to be cross with him.

Luckily, all her uncomfortableness and sadness was cured by the angelic voice that filled her ears as she took her first drink of her beer. She slowly peered up to the stage. She couldn't even see Kate yet. The stage was still dark. It was different than any way Kate had even started a show before. Betty started wondering whose choice it had been. It seemed to be going over with folks well, so whoever it was made the right choice.

The stage lights slowly brightened and Betty finally saw her. She smiled. What else was she supposed to do? She looked beautiful. She had on a dress Betty had never seen before. It was fancy and flowing and white. Betty always thought Kate looked good in white. Betty had been so caught up in how much she looked like more like a Hollywood star than her housemate, she didn't even notice she was singing "Wished on the Moon" until she reached the chorus. It had been one of Betty's favorites since Kate first sang it to her during her first time on stage with Leon's band at Tangiers.

Kate looked around the club until she made eye contact with the person she was looking for. Betty smirked and shook her head at her. She smiled and continued on. Betty had almost laughed and almost melted. Kate was up on that stage looking like some kind of goddess and singing like one too but she still needed Betty to think it was good before she could herself.

Kate hit the last note and the lights all went out and then came back on red. Everyone in the club clapped, a few even cheered. Betty figured for this place that must be equal to everyone jumping and cheering. She was certain that was what would have happened if she had been among a more normal Jewel Box-like crowd.

Betty had to share her excitement with someone before she exploded from it. She turned to Carol. She smiled back.

"Dang, I didn't know she was that good," Walter added. "I get why you like her so much," he said to Betty.

She wasn't sure if it was a complement for Kate and insult for her. She decided to not let it bother her, she was too happy to deal with VicMu nonsense and rumors. Kate started her next song just as wonderfully as the last.

Kate bounced out of the changing room after her performance in pursuit of Betty. But, she barely made it into the main part of the bar when Betty slammed into her with a hug.

"Kate, that was fantastic!" Betty told her, giddy with excitement as she hugged her tightly.

Kate grinned into her shoulder and did the same. "Thank you," Kate said. "You really think it was that good?"

Betty pulled away, but kept her hands on Kate's shoulders. "That good? That was the greatest."

They were both overtaken by their elation and leaned in to kiss each other at the same time. They met in the middle, both equally shocked and pleased. They let it happen, but only for a moment. Betty pulled away but kept her forehead touching Kate's. She took a deep strained breathe, growing hot from Betty's closeness.

"We should go celebrate," Betty whispered.

"Properly?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"Tangiers?"

"Yeah."

Betty fully pulled away from her. She motioned to the door and held her arm like how all girls did with their friends. "Come on, Miss Andrews."

Kate took Betty's arm and let her lead her outside.

Tangiers was smoky, crowded, hot and dark when they arrived. Kate glanced over at Betty and smiled as they walked down the stairs. It wasn't a nice bar, but it held a special place for them. For Kate it was the place where she first had the courage to sing on stage in front of people. For Betty it was the place where she first had the courage to let someone know how she felt about Kate. It was also the site of their first, tragically terrible kiss. But, they both choose to ignore that.

Betty had gone to the bar to fetch them drinks and she found Kate again as close to the stage as she could be. It was where she expected to find her, staring up at the singer and his band in amazement. Betty made her way through the crowd and slid beside her. She bumped her with her shoulder and held out her drink to her.

Kate smiled at her, took her drink and turned back to the watch the singer.

"Why do ya always stand this close?" Betty asked leaning over to Kate.

"You don't see it?" Kate asked.

"See what?"

"The passion," Kate answered, with wide eyes and excitement.

Betty shook her head, a bit embarrassed. "Nah, I don't think I understand music that well."

Kate smiled. "It isn't about the music," she replied. "Hold my drink."

Betty was confused, but held it for her anyway. Kate stood behind her. She put her hands on her shoulders. Betty had forgotten, as she often did, how much taller Kate was than her until her hips pushed into her small of her back. She was shocked she could ever forget the fact and all its intoxicating glory. Betty had no idea where this was all leading but she already liked it.

Kate moved her hands up Betty's neck. "It's about the performance," Kate said beautifully as she moved her hands again and covered Betty's ears. The instruments were muffled and she couldn't hear the words, but what Kate had been saying suddenly clicked with Betty. She watched the singer and could see all the emotion she couldn't hear. She could see his sadness and longing and desperation for whatever it was he seemed to have lost. It all felt like a silent motion picture.

Betty turned around to Kate in astonishment. Kate slowly pulled her hands away.

"I saw it," Betty admitted.

Kate's face light up in happiness. "I knew you would be able to." She took her drink back and took a sip.

Betty nodded nervously. Kate noticed she was about to say something but then stopped herself and took a drink of her beer. Kate leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Betty flinched and flushed. "What was that for?"

Kate almost had the confidence to rolls her eyes at her. "What are you not telling me?"

Betty bit her lip and rolled her shoulders. "I've never seen it with other singers before, the passion or whatever. But, I've always seen it with you," she admitted.

It was Kate who nervously looked down that time.

"I don't know if that means much coming from me. This ain't really my element," Betty stated, nervously shoving one hand into her pocket and drinking her beer from the other.

Kate had to hold herself back from leaning in to kiss her like she did at that fancy club. Kate always saw Betty as the opposite of herself. She was confident, strong and a leader and a hero. But even through all of that she could understand that thing Kate held most dear. "It means everything," Kate stated.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kate replied with a nod. "Can we go home?"

Betty nodded.

Betty unlocked the door to their house and took a step inside. Then she was unsure of what to do. It was late, late enough for bed but she didn't know what kind of night this was for them. She had too good of a time for crying, which meant Kate probably wouldn't come into her bed that night. So, she should kiss her in the hallway outside their bedrooms. That was the rule, right?

They walked through the house to their bedroom doors still holding hands. They had been since they jumped off the street car a few blocks away from their street. Betty took a deep breath and was preparing herself to tell Kate that she wanted her to come into her room with her then and there, without the cover of darkness and without any tears. But, Kate beat her to the confession.

Kate gently guided Betty toward her door. Betty's back hit it and she gazed at Kate with heavy, lustful breathes. Kate stared at Betty's lips for a moment as she let too many thoughts run through her head. She had wanted to kiss her truly, more than just a good night kiss, since the moment she let her head scare her heart out of kissing her back in Tangiers the night the Americans joined the war.

Betty was looking at her with such longing and anticipation. She seemed to tap into exactly what Kate was feeling and nodded at her in encouragement. Kate leaned down and kissed her. She finally kissed her, passionately and forcefully. Betty crumbled into the door for a moment and then let herself be drawn to Kate with the same level of intensity.

They kissed like that until Betty's mind stopped exploding for a moment and let her fumble for the doorknob behind her. She twisted it and let Kate's force against her open it. Kate started to stumble a bit. Betty was forced to pull her lips away from hers as she steadied them near her bed.

They stood there for a moment with their foreheads touching again, panting anxious breathes in unison.

Betty watched Kate's eyes nervously flicker toward the bed. When her eyes met Betty's again, she could see the fear.

"Aye, we ain't got to do anythin', Kate," she told her softly.

"No," Kate said at the ground with a blank stare.

Betty's heart sunk. She knew that look. It was the one she wore when she talked about her father or her childhood. It was the face Betty was used to seeing before Kate would shut down and shut her out.

"Hey, hey," Betty said slowly as she moved one of her hands from Kate's shoulder to the side of her face. "Don't. Please, Kate. Don't."

She slowly peered up at Betty, who could see the sadness etched into the blankness. "I'm not worth it. You deserve better than me."

Betty had to take a moment to remind herself of where they were. Kate had said stuff like that to her before. But it had always been in the VicMu locker room or in a booth at the Jewel Box or Tangiers or in their rooms at the boarding house with just a thin wall between them and what felt like the rest of the world. But this was different. They were alone, truly alone and Betty could finally say what she always wanted to without fear.

"That ain't true, Kate," Betty started. "You're worth everything to me. You have been for...well, for longer than I feel decent admitting. I know them rubbish ideas are in your head 'cause your father put 'em there."

"I-I never wanted to believe him," Kate chocked out as she pulled the collar of her sweater tightly around her neck.

"I know, Kate. Nothing he said was ever true. He couldn't see you, not how wonderful or beautiful you are or how much you deserved better than his bastard ass. He deserved what I did to him."

Kate was glancing at her with a sense of pride and longing. "What we did to him?"

Betty shrugged. "What we did was an accident. But, I would have done it on my own, if I'd got the chance."

"Is that why you took the fall for me?" Kate asked.

Betty shook her head.

"I didn't want you goin' to prison. You asked me once why I wanted you messing up my life. I didn't get a chance to answer but it's love. I don't care how messed up thing are or are gonna be or how hard or dangerous, I love you. And that's worth givin' up anything for me," Betty said, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

Kate just stared at her and took a few deep breathes, as if she needed the silence to allow herself to believe her.

Kate pressed her lips against Betty's again and let herself melt into her. Betty gently guided her to the bed and laid her down beneath her. She continued to kiss her lips and face and neck and she ran her hands along her shoulders and chest and back in the way Kate had wanted her to for so long.

Then Betty moved her hands too close to the center of Kate's back, running it over one of her deepest scars. Betty instantly pulled away and held her face inches above Kate's. The redhead could see the concern and self-disappointment in Betty's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Betty told her.

"Swi-switch places," Kate stated through a mixture of blankness and near sobbing.

"Yeah, yeah," Betty said quickly as she jumped off her and laid beside her.

Kate continued to lay on her back beside her. She was still struggling for breathe as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"I can't do this...tonight," Kate admitted, her voice sounding small.

Betty turned her head to look at her but Kate didn't look back. "That's OK, Kate. We got all the time we want."

Kate shook her head. "Stop that," she said with a hint of anger.

"Stop what?" Betty asked confused.

"Being so nice and understanding and forgiving. I don't deserve it," Kate replied as she quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Kate," Betty called after her. "Shit, stop," she said as she untangled herself from the sheets and chased after her.

She reached her in the center of the darkened hallway between their rooms. She caught her wrist. Kate shuddered and pulled away.

"Sorry," Betty said as she pulled her hands back.

Kate didn't say anything. She just gazed at her. This was the third time she had been in this situation, Betty catching her in the hallway between their bedrooms as she tried to run away from her. The amount her heart wanted to stay increased each time.

Betty was standing before her. The first few buttons of her shirt undone, her hair unkempt and Kate's stage makeup smudged onto parts of her face and neck. The sadness and confusion was clear on her face along the caring and lust. Kate wanted nothing more than to go back into her bed and do everything she had dreamt about, but the fear and anxiety, she knew was unfounded, crippled her.

Kate would have burst into tears, if crying wasn't something that had been beat out of her long ago. She was standing in the middle of her dream and her father, her dead father was still ruining it for her.

"Just sleep beside me, will ya?" Betty asked quietly.

Kate couldn't will her voice to work but she followed Betty back inside her room and laid on the bed beside her. They were both laying on their backs without touching and then Kate reached over and took Betty's hand.

Betty stirred awake a few hours later. She realized the muttering that had invaded her nightly stress dream about a crisis at VicMu was coming from Kate. She was still holding her hand but had moved closer to her as she slept. Her head was rested heavily on her shoulder and her arm was draped over her.

Kate's hair was completely covering her face. Betty pushed it away. She stroked it softly and Kate continued to sleep. This had happened almost every night they had slept in the same bed. Betty would awake sometime in the night to find Kate clinging tightly to her.

Betty could stroke her hair, say her name or kiss her forehead but she's never wake up. She was a much heavily sleeper than she was. Betty figured that was because she grew up sleeping in a quiet, secluded farm house on the prairies and Kate grew up sleeping mostly on the streets in busy cities. But, Betty tried not to think about that too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate awoke before Betty in the morning and quietly got up and headed to the kitchen. It was Sunday. She checked the clock above the sink. She didn't need to be at the church with the rest of the choir for another hour and a half. She didn't want to wake Betty. She hadn't come with her since she got back, though they went together regularly before.

Kate groaned at herself as she started to make pancakes, the only thing she knew how to make. Betty's recent aversion to church was only half the reason she wasn't waking her. Kate was too embarrassed about the night before to face her yet.

After how many times they had slept in each other's bed and how much their relationship had intensified, Kate couldn't believe she chickened out so much and only held her hand. She had been ready, so ready to do all the things Vera had told her about and helped her understand. Kate wanted to laugh and cry when she thought about the fake graduation ceremony Vera held for her, declaring she was ready to take the next step with hopefully Betty but any girl that came along.

"Hey," Betty said as she bashfully walked into the living room and sat on one of the chairs.

"Hi," Kate replied, glancing at her only for a moment. "I'm making pancakes," she added to fill the inevitable, awkward silence.

Betty smiled, but stopped when she realized Kate wasn't even looking at her. "I figured."

"Betty," Kate turned to look at her, but grew too nervous and turned back to the stove. "I am sorry about last night."

Betty gazed into the kitchen and intensely at Kate's back as if she would feel it and looked at her. She didn't. "I meant what I said last night, Kate. I want you messin' up my life and I'll willing to wait for as long as we got to."

Kate smiled warmly to herself as she flipped the first few pancakes into the plate beside the stove. "Thank you," she replied.

Betty wasn't sure how to responded and just decided to continue their morning like usual. "You got the papers yet?"

"No, I haven't," Kate replied.

Betty sprung up from her chair and went out into the porch. She grabbed the bulky Sunday editions of the Star and the Globe.

"Grab the mail too, will you? We forgot it yesterday," Kate called.

She met Betty just inside the door and took the mail. Betty sat down with the newspapers.

"Betty," Kate said to get her attention.

She looked up from the Star at Kate. She was holding two envelopes in front of her with a smile on her face. One was addressed to Betty McRae and the other was addressed to both of them. Both had military regiment return addresses on them. One said Sgt. T. Hill and the other said Priv. M. Moretti.

"The chances of those arriving on the same day," Betty said in disbelief.

"Maybe they are in the same place?" Kate suggested. She sat on the couch across from Betty. She pushed the letter from Teresa into her hands and turned her attention to Marco's letter.

"I ain't sure why she'd write me," Betty stated, gazing at the letter in her hands. The envelope had a sent back stamp on it. Betty realized Teresa must have sent it to the boarding house originally, before the post office had her corrected address. For a moment Betty was surprised she had remembered the boarding house address and not just sent it to VicMu.

"Oh, you two were friends for a while, Betty. It is fine. I don't mind," Kate said in reassurance.

They both opened their letters and read them quietly.

"Marco is in Sicily. He says the army finally did realize him speaking Italian is a good thing," Kate said with a smile, remembering all the times Marco made that joke.

An expression of shock was frozen on Betty's face as she gazed down at Sgt. Hill's letter.

"Betty, what is it?" Kate asked confused.

Betty struggled to find her voice for a moment. "Um...uh...Vera...Vera's alive," she told, looking up at Kate in astonishment.

"What?" Kate replied in disbelief, hurrying over and sitting on the chair's armrest beside Betty.

"Teresa's at a hospital in France and...and," Betty couldn't say anymore. She started crying and held her face in her left hand. She held the letter out to Kate with her right. Kate took it and placed her other hand in Betty's back.

" 'All the soldiers from the ship crash came in unidentified. But with the Toronto WAC list and the facial scars, I had more than enough evidence to identify her as Private Vera Burr.'"

Kate felt Betty's back arch beneath her hand. She was bent over with her face in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Kate leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Betty barely reacted.

" 'With all of the torpedo attacks, there has been a lot of misinformation and mistakes. I wanted to ensure the correct information was given to those closest to Priv. Burr.'"

Kate paused for a moment. The next part seemed to be written more by the girl who drank with them at the Jewel Box sometimes and less by the woman who commanded the CWAC soldiers who were stationed at VicMu. Kate was nervous, it felt like it was too much for Betty's ears only but the breaking girl beneath her arm wasn't going to read it herself.

"'I hope I am not seeming out of line or forward by writing you again after such a long pause'," Kate read. "'You were listed as her third contact and I felt the need to write you myself. My commanding officer is trying to get messages to her other contacts. The second was Mrs. Corbett, hopefully she gets the news as soon as you do. Her first was Priv. Moretti. His unit has been traveling around so much I am unsure when he will receive mail. Maybe, you could send him a message. I don't know if her beginning here in a French hospital is good or bad news but I still think it will go over better from you. Hope all is well, Teresa.'"

Kate lowered the letter and then set it on the side table. She placed both her hands on Betty's shoulders. She still felt tense and she could tell from her breathing, tears were streaming down her hidden face. Kate slipped off the arm of the chair and knelt in front of Betty.

Kate couldn't think of anything to say, so she just lifted Betty's chin until their eyes met. Betty's sad, kind eyes met hers. She was gazing at her with just a desperate mixture of confusion and relief, all Kate could do was hug her and hold her tightly.

Kate was still in the hospital from the bomb in the canteen when everyone was told about Vera's "death." She didn't get to be there for Betty then, but Gladys told her what had happened. Betty's breathing was unsteady and she shook against Kate's shoulders. Kate figured she was trying to suppress her tears. Crying was something sad, defeated Betty did, not something normal, heroic Betty did. Betty was trying to keep with that self-proclaimed principal to protect her pride. Kate was ready to encourage either if it made Betty feel better.

"We gotta write Marco," Betty said into Kate's shoulder.

"You'll need to tell everyone at VicMu," Kate said softly as she pulled away. She kept her hands on Betty's shoulders.

Betty nodded.

"And Gladys?" Kate added. "Can we even reach her?"

Betty nodded, sniffing back her tears. "I got a way."

"Good," Kate replied. She felt jealous but only for a moment. Gladys and Betty always had a closer friendship with each other than with her. It didn't bother Kate as much as it did when she thought she just wanted to be Betty's friend too.

They both went to church that day. Kate felt like celebrating and singing with the choir was the best she could think of for Sunday morning hours. Betty was feeling grateful and decided to go with her. She didn't believe in any divine power and even if she did why would it care enough to bring Vera back to her? But, with the heart filling happiness of Vera's re-entrancing to the living, Betty went to support Kate and the thought that maybe some things were controlled by something out of earthly control.

Once they were home, Kate sat at the kitchen table penning the letter to Marco as Betty called Mrs. Corbett, Mr. Akins and Carol.

Betty joined Kate at the table after an awkward conservation a with teary, giddy, confused Carol.

Kate pushed a piece of stationary and a pen across the table to Betty.

"For Gladys," she stated.

Betty nodded and picked up the pen. She held it above the paper and stared down at it as she took a deep breath.

She kept it simple. Vera was alive and in a hospital in France. Gladys had requested updates about her progress with Kate. Betty left it out. It didn't seem so important now.

Betty folded up the letter, shoved it into an envelope and sealed it. She wrote only "Princess" across the center. She kept her eyes downcast on it.

"How do we get it to her?" Kate asked confused.

"I got to leave it somewhere," she answered.

"A secret somewhere?"

Betty nodded. Kate replied with a nod of understanding.

"I ain't supposed to tell anyone. But," Betty looked up at Kate with teary, anxiety, "would you come with me?"

Kate walked around from her seat at the table. She knelt beside Betty and softly and slowly kissed her.

They both felt comfortable and safe and Betty knew it was stupid for her to have worried.

Once they both thought about the kiss, it seemed strange. It was barely past Noon. But it was simple, still so simple without the cover of darkness and the anticipation of heading to bed. The day wasn't nearly over, it had barely begun. And they kissed in their kitchen, like any normal couple would.

Betty was quiet afterward and Kate let her lead them to the streetcar stop. They rode toward the rooming house and got off near what was once their victory garden. Kate hadn't been back there since Betty went to prison, the garden didn't feel right without her. Betty led her to the James tree. It was far from the only tree planted for a fallen solider around the garden but it was the only one with a small American flag stuck in the soil by its base.

Kate sadly smiled at it as Betty walked her over. She knew Gladys and Carol would come by every few months to replace it. They always invited Kate to come but she always declined. Betty knelt beside the flag. She picked it up and handed it to Kate. She held it as she watched Betty move the dirt away to relieve a buried metal box. Betty opened the lid. Kate watched the disappointment wash over her face at its emptiness. She placed the letter inside, buried it again and replaced the flag.

"How long do you think it will take for Gladys to get it?" Kate asked.

Betty shrugged. "Probably a couple weeks."

Kate nodded.

"Maybe stuff will be more normal then," Betty stated with strained optimism.

Kate kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe," she replied trying to sound encouraging, but it just came out sad.


	10. Chapter 10

After their awkward and entangled night and emotional and confusing morning, Betty and Kate were not sure what to do when they got home. Betty pulled a book from the stack where they planned to put a bookcase and sat on the couch.

Kate sat at the kitchen table with a pad of paper and a pen. She started humming different songs Betty recognized from church. Then she started singing a couple quietly and writing something on the notepad.

"What ya doin'?" Betty asked with a quizzical look.

Kate raised an eyebrow at her but then realized in their whirlwind of emotions since her last show she forgot to tell her.

"Leon's producer friend, the one who owns the recording studio, was at my show," Kate explained. "He is looking to put out a record of gospel hymns."

"Really?" Betty asked excitedly, lowering her book.

"It isn't a big deal," Kate said, shaking her head and looking down at the notepad.

"Eh, ya know I know nothin' 'bout the music industry but that seems like a good next step to me," Betty said encouragingly.

Kate sheepishly smiled. "I guess it is."

"Stop bein' all humble, Kate Andrews," Betty shot back with a smile.

Kate sighed. "OK, it is a big deal."

Betty slapped the arm of the chair as she stood up. "We should go celebratin'."

"Out for dinner?" Kate offered.

Betty nodded.

"The Jewel Box?"

"Nah," Betty replied. "Somewhere fancy."

"Oh," Kate replied nervously. "How fancy?"

Betty shrugged. "Not Princess fancy, like I'll wear a dress fancy."

"That sounds like a good amount of fancy...for us," Kate answered. "But you don't have a wear a dress. I think you look better in pants."

Kate diverted her eyes as she face went about as red as her hair.

"Alright," Betty said with a wide smile. "I'll find some fancy pants."

Betty hopped off the street car near the restaurant. She quickly turned and held out her hand to help Kate down. Kate smirked at her. She didn't need her help, even Betty knew that. But, she felt like she was supposed to.

Betty nervously led them inside. It wasn't a Princess fancy restaurant but it was about as close to it that Betty thought was good for them. Vera had told her Marco took her there once when they decided to be fancy for a night. Betty liked the idea that she and Kate were doing the same as Vera and Marco.

Betty gave her name to the hostess and she seated them at the reserved table near the back. Betty ordered them a bottle of white wine and Kate barely suppressed a laugh as the waiter left.

"What?" Betty asked with a smile.

Kate just gazed back at her with a matching smile.

"'Cause I ordered wine?" Betty asked.

"I would have been fine with beer," Kate replied.

"And I'm fine with wine. 'Sides we're celebratin' you, ain't we?"

Kate blushed and peered down at the table, nervously smiling.

"You're becoming a star, Kate. And you're still taking compliments like the new girl in the showers. It's adorable."

Kate have a weak smile but still had the look she did when she told Betty she wasn't worth it a few days ago.

"It's ok, right? If I say stuff like that?" Betty asked awkwardly. "I-I've just-"

Kate looked up at Betty and took her ability to speak for a moment. Kate nodded in encouragement and it slowly returned.

"I've wanted to for so long, since the moment I saw you outside VicMu," Betty admitted.

"That early?" Kate questioned.

Betty flushed. She wasn't planning on admitting that she was attracted to Kate so much since the second time they saw each other.

Luckily, the waiter arrived with the wine bottle to distract them. He poured a bit into a glass for Betty to taste. She had watched Gladys do this a handful of times but she still had no idea what she was supposed to do. She sniffed it and took a sip. She peered at Kate over the glass who just shrugged. Betty was glad she wasn't the only clueless one.

"That is great. Thank you," Betty told the waiter. He poured a glass for each of them and placed the bottle in a classy bucket of ice, before taking their order and leaving again.

Kate laughed again.

"Like you know how to test wine," Betty shot back.

"I've never been in this nice of a restaurant before," Kate answered.

"Really? Gladys never took you out to a place like this," Betty answered.

Kate smiled, she realized it must have been a role reversal for her to realize Betty being so innocent about her own sexuality.

"Gladys would never have taken me to a place like this," Kate answered.

Betty honestly looked confused.

"This is a dating restaurant, Betty," Kate answered. "For you and Gladys, it would have just been friends but for me and Gladys..."

Betty continued to look confused, then it clicked for her. "I would have thought it was a date."

Kate nodded.

"Because, I'm an idiot."

"No, you aren't," Kate replied.

"Gladys ain't like..." Betty trailed off and made eye contact with Kate. She suddenly had Betty wishing they were back in her bedroom without even moving her face. She would have been more impressed by her allure if she hadn't always felt that way. "Us."

Kate shook her head. "What is the latest guy's name?"

Betty was about to comment but their food arrived and she just shrugged.

"Jakob, I think," she said as the waiter left.

"Hopefully, she finds the right person eventually," Kate commented.

Betty nodded. "Finding 'em is nice."

Betty anxiously looked across the table. Kate met her eyes and smiled.

"It is."

A few hours later, Kate was sitting on her bed in the darkness. She was intensely staring at her closed door pretending she could see the door she knew would be slightly opened across the hall. This unspoken guideline or precaution or whatever it was that said they couldn't kiss in the hallway and sleep in the same bed was stupid.

She had kissed Betty in the hallway after their date because she wanted to. She had been pretty sure it was a date all night but then Betty paid for everything and she knew it was certain.

She couldn't bring herself to lay down in her own bed. She didn't want to sleep there. It was missing one important thing, one important person.

Kate huffed, stood and went to her door. She was ending this. She opened it and was ready to stride across the hallway but stopped in her doorway.

Betty shook her head and smiled from her doorway in the same stance.

"You wanna sleep beside me, Kate?" she asked.

"Only if we can end the kiss rule," Kate suggested.

Betty nodded. "Seems about time for that."

Kate walked across the hall into Betty's room. Kate took Betty's hand as she walked past her and pulled her toward the bed. She laid down first and motioned for Betty to follow. She laid down too, facing Kate.

"You remember that night when I said I had a friend, in you, that loved me?" Kate quietly asked in the darkness.

Betty remembered. It was their last night together. Both were prepared to take full responsibility for Kate's father's death to keep the other out of jail, Betty just bet Kate to the police station. Betty nodded.

"I was too nervous to say it back then," Kate admitted.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not now."

Betty gazed intensely into the green eyes that looked ready to succumb to anything she proposed. Betty was tempted by the power for a moment, but she reminded herself of her other unspoken rule.

She let Kate make the choice to close the gap between them. Betty kissed back as Kate's soft lips hungrily yearned for hers. But, it was slow this time. It was unlike all the other times. It had registered with Betty that they didn't need to rush or have a sense of urgency anymore. She figured Kate felt the same. Their safe place would not be going away.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain pinged loudly against Priv. Moretti's helmet as he and another Canadian solider ran toward their camp. He slid through the wet glass and dropped down into the nearest fox hole.

They both leaned back against the wet dirt wall.

"Ya think we far enough away?" Sask asked.

"Plenty far," Marco replied. "We probably got about 30 seconds until the first charge blows."

"And then?"

"Two minutes to get to camp," Marco replied.

Sask nodded like it was no big deal. Marco laughed. They had been running around together placing charges all over the enemy camps. Marco was the explosives guy of his unit.

Sask was just a big, strong guy from Saskatchewan. He was there to cover Marco when he was doing the 'brain stuff' as he said.

Marco heard the first explosion.

"Now!" he called.

The two of them climbed out of the fox hole and spirited toward their camp. Marco slung his Lee-Enfield across his back. He removed his helmet and held it like a football. He didn't care how dangerous it was, stealth was their original objective and it was making too much god damn noise.

He sprinted into their tent and panted for breath as the rest of the unit gazed up at him, most half undressed and reading mail.

Marco was shaking the water out of his hair as Sask dove head first into the tent and landed just past his feet.

"Relax, Sask," Marco said with a laugh as he headed to his bed. "We got 45 seconds."

He pulled himself up trying to act cool.

"You got mail, Boom," Willie Boy said as he tossed three envelopes at him. "Three different ladies this time. Well four, if you count those two who write you together."

Marco had to laugh at him. "They're just friends."

He peered down at the letters. The first was from his mother, as he expected. She seemed to be writing him weekly, regardless if he got them of not. Betty and Kate were more on a schedule with him. He hadn't responded to their last letter yet, so he figured this one had to have news from Toronto or VicMu. He gazed down at the third letter in confusion for a moment. Who the hell was Sgt. Hill? Did he even know a CWAC Sergeant?

"When did you even get time to rope in a new CWAC?" Willie Boy pried, clearly he read the addresses.

"A little insensitive there, Willie Boy?"

"Course you take offense, Charmer."

Marco had been ignoring them. He remembered who Sgt. Hill was. She had been the soldier on the bond tour with Lorena's airmen son and then the leader of the CWAC's that had been stationed at VicMu for a spell. He was nearly certain she had been Betty's girl for a while, or at least that was what Vera had said.

He dropped the Sgt. Hill letter and quickly grabbed the one from Kate and Betty. Maybe they were connected somehow. He was shaking as he opened it, unable to explain why. He scanned the whole letter quickly as he got it out of the envelope. It was all in Kate's handwriting, usually they switched off.

He read it, then again and again. Each time he couldn't get past one line. He felt like crying or laughing or screaming.

'Sgt. Hill identified her in a hospital in France. She's alive.'

"Eh, Boom?" Sask asked, noticing Marco's reaction despite being on the other side of the tent. "What your letter say?"

"My-my fiancé. She didn't die in the U-boat attack. She's alive."

***  
Betty yawned as she walked down the ramp out of the factory at the end of the day.

"You old ladies ain't bailing on me now, are you?" Reggie asked of Betty as she walked beside her.

Pearl was on Betty's other side and caught the yawn too.

"No, this outing might be all the excitement I get this week," Pearl shot back.

"And we wouldn't seem that 'old' if someone hadn't lied about their age to get in here," Betty teased as they reached the gate.

"I ain't the only one who did a bit of lying," Reggie replied.

"She is right about that," Kate added.

She had been waiting just outside the gate for Betty. They had been planning on going to the Jewel Box after Betty's shift since that morning. She wasn't surprised to see Betty had picked up a few guests.

Betty linked her arm though Kate's. It was in the way they had just gotten comfortable enough doing. Nobody would probably notice it meant more than friendship but it did for them and they were nervous every time they risked it.

The street car stopped a block down from the Jewel Box. Pearl and Reggie jumped off and quickly headed toward the bar. Betty and Kate hung back for a moment as they got off the street car.

Betty was overcome by emotion and forcefully bit the inside of her mouth.

"Damnit," she said embarrassed.

Kate nodded in agreement. "I know. She's alive but I still can't help thinking about her. I guess I still haven't convinced myself that I can stop mourning her."

"Hopefully, the army will send her back soon," Betty offered up desperately.

"That would be the dream," Kate replied.

Betty could barely nod. Kate scanned the street and noticed nobody was looking at them. She ran her hand down Betty's arm to her hand and grasped it tightly in hers. Betty gazed at her cautiously, then relaxed. Maybe it was safe for them. It was the Jewel Box after all. Kate was nearly a celebrity there and Betty had once been protected by a handful of soldiers she didn't even know.

Once they were inside, they ordered their drinks and joined Pearl and Reggie at the booth they had selected. Reggie seemed excited that she was finally old enough to drink. It hadn't stopped her before but now she could finally legally go to a bar with her co-workers.

The bar seemed to be doing some sort of open-mic or karaoke thing before the actual music acts went on in the evening. During a lull, Kate's friends convinced her to go up and sing something.

She stood at the microphone for a moment and then thought of something as Betty looked up at her. She closed her eyes and sung "There is a balm in Gilead." It had become a regular request at the hospital when she volunteered. She had sung it once for a solider there and everyone had hooked onto it.

She picked it then because she had later been told the night she was off at the hospital singing it for soldiers, Betty was getting harassed by low-lifes outside the Jewel Box. She had been told Tesera had been there to assist Betty the most and Kate had always felt jealous about that. She had no reason to dislike Teresa but she always did.

But as she hopped off the stage and rejoined Betty she remembered why she didn't need to feel that way anymore. Betty kissed her on the cheek as close to her lips as she could.

As Betty and Pearl were debating the relevance of a recent British military maneuver, a young man in a dark suit, with dark hair and wide brown eyes approached their table.

He addressed Kate after Betty chose to ignore him.

"Are you Betty and Kate?" He asked kindly.

"We are," Kate replied.

The young man nodded. "My name is Sean Stubbs," he seemed to take serious note of Pearl and Reggie for the first time. "Can I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," Kate replied.

He didn't seem to know where to go, so Kate grabbed Betty's hand as she walked past her and lead the three of them into the changing room for performers.

"What's this about?" Betty blurted confused.

"Gladys, I'm hoping," Kate said with her attention turned to the young man.

He nodded vigorously. "It is. She got you last letter."

"So, she knows about Vera?" Kate asked.

The young Mr. Stubbs nodded. "She does."

"Where is she?" Betty inquired.

"I can't tell you. But, she might be close enough to visit Priv. Burr soon," he said.

Kate smiled excitedly at Betty. She didn't seem as happy as Kate was. A single tear ran down her face. Kate softly wiped it away and seemed to shake Betty back into the conversation.

"Is she safe at least?" Betty asked, as she tightly squeezed Kate's hand.

She huffed uncomfortable. Betty's attention was quickly drawn to her.

"Oh shit," Betty whispered as she released her hand and moved it to Kate's lower back.

Kate leaned down and kissed her on the check. "It's fine," she replied. She turned back to Mr. Stubbs. "Can you tell us that? Is Gladys safe?"

He nodded, with no reaction to their exchange. "She also wants me to tell you to reply the same way as before."

Kate nodded.

"I am also supposed to tell you, Betty, to include updates," he relayed, not knowing the full meeting.

Betty smirked and nodded.

"I must be going. Was nice meeting you," he said as he quietly left the room.

"What did Gladys mean by updates?" Kate asked after they were alone for a moment.

Betty blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, well, girlfriend updates," she admitted.

Kate smiled at her. "Well, I am glad you have something to tell her."

Betty smiled. "Yeah, me too."

***  
Kate was humming to herself as she waited outside the VicMu gate for Betty's shift to end. She reached into her sweater pocket to make sure their letter to Gladys was still there. It was.

They had written it together the night before after they left the Jewel Box. The whole ordeal made Kate rather nervous. Having to tell Gladys about their relationship, instead of just letting her see forced them to define things they didn't entirely feel comfortable sharing yet.

They had been sleeping in Betty's bed together every night since their first official date night. The sleeping arraignment seemed like too much to tell Gladys so they detailed everything about the date night. Betty figured she would enjoy that. In writing the letter, they started throwing around words like dating and girlfriend and realized they both fit.

Kate smiled to herself outside the gate. She so wanted to tell everyone at the studio that she had to leave to pick up her girlfriend from work. She decided against it, she knew it would have been a dangerous and stupid thing to say.

And everything was going so well with Leon's producer friend, she didn't want to mess up anything. She recorded three songs for the Gospel record he was producing. He liked her and asked her to come back tomorrow with some original songs so they could talk about making her own record.

She was thinking about how excited she was to tell Betty about it when she saw her walking down the ramp. She was nearly at the gate when someone drew her attention to her left.

"You still being a freak with your jailbird, McRae?" Donald called at her as his friend laughed beside him.

Kate watched the blush and fear consume Betty's face. She spoke up herself before the anger took over.

"Well, I don't see anyone here to pick you up," Kate shot at him. "So, maybe you should leave us alone."

Donald glared at Kate, a bit confused.

"I thought you had more smarts than to talk to me like that without your negro or Itai for back up, unlike your freak friend here?" He shot back.

"I thought you had enough smarts to realize I might just beat your ass one day," Betty called back as she exited the gate. "That would be quite embarrassing for you," she called through the fence.

Kate hooked her arm through Betty's and they walked to the streetcar stop.

Once they arrived, Kate ran her hand down Betty's arm. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and let Kate hold it. Kate leaned down and quickly kissed Betty on the cheek.

"He's an asshole," Kate stated.

Betty raised her eyebrows in shock at hearing Kate use a real curse word. She nodded in agreement.

"How'd ya stand it?" Betty asked. "It's only been a few months and I'm ready to pound multiple people, how'd you go nearly a year without?"

Kate looking away nervously trying to think of a good excuse. Thankfully the street car arrived and boarding bought her some time.

"What?" Betty asked, trying to sound cheerful despite the sad look Kate was giving her.

"It-it wasn't as bad," Kate finally answered.

Betty's face twisted with anger as they chose a spot to stand and the street car headed toward the old rooming house.

"So, I make it worse," Betty said with a hard nod, trying to sound indifferent.

"Betty, it isn't like that," Kate told her holding her hand a bit tighter.

Betty pulled her hand away and shoved it back into her pocket. Kate pulled the collar of her sweater tightly around her neck. They would have to leave this until they arrived at their stop. There were too many people around, including multiple from VicMu.

They both got off at the stop one down from the boarding house. Betty quickly headed toward the victory garden and the James tree. Kate slowly followed.

Once they were far back enough into the park the garden was in and nobody was around, Betty turned to face Kate.

"How can you go for a year with nothing? No-nobody even suspected anything about you until I came back?" Betty tried to shout.

But Kate could hear the near tears in her voice and knew she was speaking only in confused disbelief. Kate knew the answer but part of her didn't want to tell Betty, she knew it would only upset her more. But, she had never lied to her and she didn't want to start now.

"You don't hide it as well." Kate clenched her sweater collar again. There was no way to say it without sounding mean.

"What?" Betty replied, sounding and looking hurt.

Kate took a step closer to her but they were still a few feet away from each other.

"It isn't a bad thing," Kate threw up in her defense.

"It sounds bad," Betty replied.

"Maybe in some situations but I don't see it that way," Kate answered. She took a few steps closer to her. "I find it enduring. You're open and free with how you feel and what you think and-and I have always...loved that about you."

Betty tightened her brow, the way she did when she was holding back tears. Kate covered the last few steps between them and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Don't feel like you need to change it or be angry. You're not facing anything alone anymore. I'll keep you safe too," Kate said softly.

All Betty's anger and disappointed washed away, she leaned in to kiss her but quickly pulled away as a dog ran toward them, barking at a tennis ball his owner had thrown.

"Damnit, Kate," Betty said with a smile. "You have to go turning me on like that when I can't even kiss you for it."

Kate laughed as Betty took her hand and they made it the rest of the way to the James tree.

"And to think I was singing Gospel just this morning," Kate joked.

Betty smiled up at her as she knelt before the American flag at the base of the tree.

"Yeah, how'd that go?" Betty asked as she handed the flag up her.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Great, actually."

"I told you it would," Betty said as she dug and uncovered the buried metal box.

"I should have listened to you," Kate said as she handed the letter down to Betty. "The producer asked me to come by tomorrow with some original songs and talk about my own record."

"Shit! Really?" Betty asked her with a wide smile.

Kate nodded.

"What songs you gonna do?" Betty asked as she shut the box and started burying it again.

"I haven't decided yet. Probably 'Please Remember Me ' but I don't know about the others," she said.

"Well, you know I like all of them," Betty replied.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kate asked, nervously as she handed the flag back to her. "That a lot of them are about you or what we did with my father?"

Betty thought as she replaced the flag, stood and wiped the dirt from the knees of her pants. "As long as nothing mentions me by name or anything," Betty said awkwardly.

"It doesn't."

"'Cause that would probably violate my probation."

"I know."

"Sing about me all you want, I'm sure not that many people will realize it's about me," Betty said as they linked arms and headed back toward the streetcar stop.

Kate laughed as she remembered something. "Vera did pretty quickly. She started calling 'Please Remember Me' 'Kate loves Betty'."

Betty smiled. "Of course, she did."


	12. Chapter 12

Kate stood nervously in front of the microphone in Leon's friend's studio. She had finished singing her three original songs that producer Reginald Rollins had asked for. He was sitting on the other side of the glass, talking to the men who worked for him.

"You doing all right there, Church Mouse?" Leon asked from the piano behind her.

She turned around to face him and leaned back onto the stool she had been ignoring. "How do you think that went? I mean, you did great. Thank you."

"I'm just playing your music," Leon told her with an encouraging smile. "Those two new ones were pretty heart wrenching."

"In a bad way?" Kate asked nervous.

Leon shook his head. "Of course not in a bad way, Miss Andrews. You can make them cry and leave them longing for more just as you can with that happy song."

Kate smiled. 'Please Remember Me' or the happy one was the only one she had performed in front of people before.

She had wrote all three of the songs shortly after she began to realize her feelings for Betty when she was in prison. It had been a dark period for her. Sure, she had Vera and Marco to coax her out of it. But she had spent most of her alone time feeling sad and writing her emotions into songs. Songs about Betty, they were all about Betty.

She thought the songs might make her seem like a love sick head case but Leon once told her he couldn't teach her anything about Blues and Soul until she had loved and lost like Billie Holiday had. She had and she hoped she translated it a faction of as well as Billie did.

Reginald waved them to come to the other side. Kate went first and sat on the couch against the back wall, Reginald turned toward her as Leon took the seat beside her.

"As I told you the other day, I like your sound," he started. "But for your own record we're going need more than that."

Kate had her hands folded in her lap and clenched them together tighter. "How more? What would you like me to do?"

"You got a pretty voice and a pretty face," he said leaning forward told her. "But we need a target, someone you're pining after."

Kate leaned back a bit, confused. She looked over at Leon, who had his lips pressed together tightly and was staring down at his shoe.

"Was that not clear?" Kate asked.

"So there is someone?" Reginald asked, perking with excitement.

"Yes," Kate stated confused that they didn't get it. "All those songs are about the same person."

"Good, great. But we are going to need you to be more forthright about it. I mean, honey, you never even say he," he told her.

Kate felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She should have known this would happen. Leon already seemed to. She wanted what Reginald was offering her so badly. Her own record would take her singing career to the next level. Giving him what he wanted would be so easy, but she couldn't do it. It was her music and she wanted it to be honest and true.

"That was intentional," Kate replied.

"We don't have to name him or anything, but if you change your mind that would be the most marketable way," Reginald said, still being as animated and charismatic as ever. "But could we change the 'you's' to 'he's' in the first one and the 'lover's' to 'man' or 'lad' or something?"

Kate struggled for a moment to think of what to say. "No," she stammered out. "I like it now it is...and I'm not willing to change it."

"Can't you just let it be, Reg?" Leon casually offered.

"I can't sell Miss Kate Andrews," he said looking Kate up and down, "if every bloke in the nation can't belief that face could be singing about him."

"Women buy music too," Kate offered.

"With the permissions of their husbands, honey," he shot back. "Not enough to make you a star and to make this worth my while."

Kate took a few shaking breathes.

"Honey, we just need a target for your affection. We can make him up if we need to but we have to have something."

"Blonde lover isn't enough?" Kate said, as she felt her anger rising.

"Maybe for these three songs, but not for a full record, honey."

"Then I don't want your deal," Kate hissed at him as she stood and quickly left the room.

She strode out of the building and into the parking lot behind it, heading for the street car stop. She was still huffing to herself in anger and a bit of panic over what she had just done.

"Miss Andrews," Leon called as he threw open the back door and hurried down the stairs and after her. "Miss Andrews, stop."

"I won't do it, Leon," Kate admitted desperately as she turned to face him. "Betty and I do so much lying and hiding. I hate it. And I can't do it about this. This is too important to me for it all to be built on a lie."

He was quiet for a moment to let her cool down.

"Are you sure about this?" Leon asked calmly.

"Yes," Kate replied. "I wrote those songs that way intentionally. I know I can't say who they are about, but I'm not going to make up some man."

"I know someone who might be able to help us," he said.

"Really?" Kate asked excitedly, thinking she had blown her only chance.

"He isn't a producer, just a guitar player with a studio. But I can ask him if we can use it."

Kate nodded. "Thank you, Leon. For everything."

Leon simply nodded and they continued through the parking lot to the street car stop together.

***  
Betty yawned as she opened her locker in the green shift locker room. She still hadn't made friends but in the past few weeks she seemed to be getting at least friendly with her co-workers. She turned to her left and saw Ruth and Ella arriving.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

Both didn't respond and glared at her locker door. They scoffed and turned their backs to her.

Betty turned to look at the locker door. It only had three things attached to it. A postcard from London that Marco had sent, one of the tasteful pictures of Kate from the photo shoot to get her security papers and a simple photo of them together that Gladys took with that fancy camera of hers. Maybe it was too much of Kate to be displayed so publicly. But everyone knew Kate Andrews was her best friend and she had the same display up for weeks now. Why was it a reason for scuffing today?

Betty shook her head, secured her turban and walked out onto the green shift line.

Throughout the shift a handful of other girls shot her similar looks. She swore she heard one mutter 'deviant freak' under her breath after she corrected her mistake. The guy who had replaced Gladys' friend Jakob, Walt, Wally, something like that was glaring at her. It wasn't the way he usually did, like he fancied her. She didn't like that way either, but this seemed worse.

She was relieved when the lunch bell rang, but then she remembered neither Kate, Gladys, Vera nor Marco would be waiting for her at a table upstairs.

Betty clenched her fist, put her head down and walked into the canteen. She got her lunch and quietly sat at a table alone. She kept looking down, with her eyes on her food.

"What is going on with you?" Reggie questioned with raised eyebrows as she noisily sat beside her.

Pearl sat across from them. Betty liked up nervously.

"Betty?" Pearl asked sounding concerned.

"What is with everyone today?" Betty asked quietly, hunched over the table.

"What you talkin' about?" Reggie questioned.

"I'm getting way more nasty looks and..." she groaned to herself, "jail bird/love bird comments than usual."

"I heard some of the men complaining about Donald being in a bad mood today," Pearl said.

"And I don't think Leon is here," Reggie added.

"He ain't. He went with Kate to record some songs for a producer friend of his," Betty told them, trying to ignore her raising fear.

Was that really all it took? A bad mood and a missing friend to make almost the whole factory turn on her? Maybe Donald was right the other day, maybe Leon and Marco's presence had been the only thing protecting them. She was certain Kate was right. She was bad at hiding her emotions and everybody could probably tell how scared and anxious she was.

"Excuse me," Betty muttered as she quickly left her table, turned in her tray and headed for the nearest restroom that was in the blue shift locker room.

She went into one of the stalls, locked the door and leaned back against it. She panted nervously and covered her eyes with her hand. It was stupid, she knew that. Nothing was going to happen. She only had a few more hours left of her shift and then Kate would be there, outside the gate waiting for her. They'd go back to their house and be safe.

She struggled to stifle a sob, thinking about how much she wished Kate could have followed her from the canteen and told her everything would be fine, like she had so many other times.

"Miss McRae?" Betty heard Mrs. Corbett call from outside the stalls.

Betty leaned her head back against the wall of the stall and sighed. She opened the door and walked over to the sinks.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Corbett. Truly," Betty told her through the mirror.

"How is the green shift treating you?" she inquired, taking a step closer to the sink.

Betty quickly nodded. "Just fine, ma'am," she lied.

Mrs. Corbett stepped closer and put on hand in Betty's shoulder.

"I know things have been tough for you here lately and even more so without Miss Witham or Miss Andrews. But not everyone is gone, Miss McRae. Just remember that."

"I will," Betty said with a nod.

She left Betty alone in the locker room again. She shook her head and wiped away her tears and headed back down into the basement. She looked up at the clock above the office door.

"Three more hours," she told herself in encouragement.

The hours didn't feel as long as she thought they would. She had to smile to herself as she was walking down the ramp and already saw Kate standing outside the gate, waiting for her. She was too busy smile at her and didn't see the person who'd stopped in front of her.

"Eh, sorry," Betty said as she bumped into the man she had only seen a handful of times.

"Get away from me, freak," he hissed as he pushed her back.

Once Betty regained her balance, she was too confused by his sudden anger to even think of a retort.

"Sorry," she repeated.

"That desperate to fix your reputation, McRae," Donald called from across the yard.

Betty's day worth of building anger reached the surface. She shoved the new asshole out of the way and strode over to the original.

"What the hell is your beef with me, Donald?" she inquired, angrily standing inches from him.

He huffed down at her. "You got some nerve standing up to me."

"We've been here before," Betty stated throwing her arms out to her sides. "I could lay you out right here. In front of everyone. Who's gonna be the butt of all the jokes then, eh?"

"Like you'd stand a chance against me," Donald replied.

"I should just beat that stupid smirk off your face right now, you fucking coward. You spend all your time picking on women, what kinda man are you?"

"You spend all your time seducing good women to your freak behavior. I don't think you count as much of a woman. Probably wish you were a man."

Betty scoffed. "Nah. But I'd make a better man than you."

That was the final straw. Betty knew she had to reach it eventually. Donald swung his fist at her.

A few of the women gasped. A few of the men yelled. And Betty was almost certain she heard Kate yell something at the army man, who guarded the gate.

Betty quickly dodged Donald's blow. She put her fists up and smirked at him. He swing at her again. He spent so much time building up his force, it came so slowly. She could have dodged it with her eyes closed. This was going to be easier than she thought.

He swung at her a third time. This time she dodged it and took lunged at him, hitting him once in the chest and twice in the face. He stumbled backward and slammed down onto the gravel below him.

He was scrambling to his feet when two of his friends jumped in front of him and Rusty, the gate guard, and Reggie had Betty's arms and pulled her away. Together they pushed her back into the gate.

"Get out of here, Betty," Reggie told her.

"The quicker you leave the better," Rusty added. "He probably isn't going to report that but it would be better if you don't stick around."

"I'll take her home," Kate said from the other side of the fence. "And if he does report this, we all saw what happened."

"Yeah, we did," Reggie said with an excited smile.

Kate glared at her over Betty's shoulder.

"Right, he started it," Reggie clarified.

Rusty nodded.

Betty turned and walked through the gate. Kate quickly took her hand and led her to the street car stop.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh shit," Betty said between heavy breathes. "That was stupid."

Kate closed the door to their house behind herself and locked it. She watched Betty pace into the main room with her hands clenching her hair.

"Probation violation stupid," Betty panted as she turned to face Kate.

"No," Kate said shaking her head. "He's humiliated. He isn't going to tell anyway. Plus, he tried to hit you first. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm an idiot...an-and you were right," Betty said pacing away from Kate.

Kate shook her head. "No, you're not. And what-what was I right about?"

"I can't do this," Betty declared turning toward her. "I can't pretend to be normal and I can't hide how I feel about you."

"Betty," Kate said softly, stepping away from the door.

"Oh my god," Betty realized, running her hands through her hair. "I'm going to get us hurt, or arrested or worse."

Kate walked over to her and held her face in her hands. She waited for a moment for her to stop panting and breathe normally. Then she kissed her softly. When she slowly pulled away, Betty leaned into her and rested her forehead against Kate's, feeling her warm breath at her face.

"How are we going to do this, Kate?" Betty asked quietly with desperate sadness.

"I don't know," Kate admitted.

"I stormed out on Leon's producer friend," Kate added after a moment.

"What?" Betty blurted, standing normally. She had completely forgotten about Kate's meeting.

Kate stood normally too and glanced down at her. "He wanted my songs to have a 'target for my affection', a clearly stated male target."

Betty didn't know what to say. Clearly she supported Kate's decision, but it had been her big break. Or at least that was what Kate kept on saying.

"Leon thinks another friend of his can help. Not a producer, but I don't care. I'm not hiding anymore."

"But, Kate..."

"I know," she replied. "I know it is dangerous and maybe I will never sell a record, singing about a vague lover that I never give a name or a pronoun to. But, I don't care. I think this is something I need to do. I didn't know anyone else like me, like how I thought I might be, existed until I met you. But, if I can put that into music think of how many people could hear it, how many people can realize it isn't just them."

"And you've always said I'm the hero," Betty replied with a smile.

"You're still my hero," Kate told her.

Kate leaned in and lightly kissed Betty. She pulled away and then kissed her again. She started to pull away again. Betty brought her hand to the back of Kate's neck and held her close to her.

"I'm ready now," Kate admitted quietly.

"Okay," Betty replied. She took Kate's hand and led her through the hallway to her room.

She was relieved when Kate's lips were on hers again as soon as they were in the room. The distance had been too much for Betty too. Kate frantically went for the buttons of Betty's shirt. Betty ran her hands down Kate's sides and stopped at the tie of her dress.

Kate nodded in between kisses. Betty undid the bow and the zipper on the other side and watched Kate's dress slide off.

Betty wasn't sure if she got so caught up in the moment or blacked out from sheer happiness and ecstasy but the next thing she fully comprehended, they were both on her bed with everything but Kate's bra strewn about the room.

Kate gazed at her like she might protested about their unmatched nudity. Forming the words was too much for Betty so she smiled and kissed her to tell her it was okay. She'd half expected it. She knew part of her still clung to the misconstrued Christian beliefs she was raised on.

Betty's lips moved down to her jaw, then her neck, then her chest.

She placed a kiss every few centimeters until she reached her navel and then let her hand travel the rest of the way on its own. Kate groaned when it reached its destination.

Betty felt nervous for a moment. She had waited for this moment for so long and she wanted everything to be prefect. But she had only done this a handful of times before and they didn't feel half as important as this time did.

But, Kate exhaled with pleasure and then struggled to catch her breathe at exactly the time Betty hoped she would. Betty continued pleased that Kate was enjoying it and pleased with herself for being to draw it out of her.

Betty had been supporting herself on her side beside Kate, being cautious of not trapping her beneath herself. But with the next exhale, Kate forcefully drew her close and pulled her on top of her.

Betty let Kate take the lead from that point forward. She guided her when she hesitated in uncertainty and kissed her passionately until they both succumb to their elated exhaustion.

***  
Sitting beside Priv. Burr's bed kept making Teresa think about Betty McRae. She felt bad sometimes about what she had done with Betty. It was an easy relationship for Teresa. She barely had to try, Betty was so inexperienced. She had had a good time and Betty was a nice girl, but she always felt like she took advantage of her a bit.

Teresa would have felt worse if she thought Betty had liked her beyond her being her first. She knew she didn't. She only ever carried a torch for that singer friend of hers, Kate something.

"Sgt. Hill?" A confused voice asked from behind her.

Teresa stood, turned and found herself gazing at another one of Betty's friends.

"Gladys?"

"I was told you identified her but I didn't expect you to be here," Gladys admitted.

"The wounded are being sent back to Canada soon. The ship needs radio controllers. My unit got assigned."

Gladys nodded. She slowly made her way over to Vera. She was still unconscious. She was mostly covered by the bedding but Gladys could see scars, new scars, on her chest, face and one on her shoulder.

"We think she was on the deck above where the torpedo hit," Teresa said as she walked to the opposite side of the bed.

"How-how long was she in the water?" Gladys asked, trying to distract herself from her sadness and worry with questions.

"A few days."

"How did this..." Gladys looked up at Teresa with a hint of desperation. "We were told she dead. We held a funeral. Her fiancé, he enlisted all because we thought she was dead. Betty was..."

They made awkward eye contact and Teresa quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't your fault. I should be thanking you for identifying her." Gladys sighed and looked back down at Vera.

"She switched places," Teresa began to explain, "with her bunk mate. One of the man aboard awoke a few days ago and told us. Vera wasn't supposed to be on the deck. She had just finished a shift but her bunk mate was feeling sick and she offered to go in her place."

Gladys quietly sighed she could tell where the story was going.

"The bunk mate was in their courters, was nearly where the torpedo hit."

"So everyone assumed she died in the blast," Gladys added.

Teresa nodded.

"Can you tell me when you all are shipping back?"

Teresa shook her head.

Gladys smirked. "I figured."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in France?" Teresa asked.

"I'm assessing canneries, looking to see if there is an easier way to get food to our troops," Gladys lied.

"For Witham Foods?"

Gladys smiled. "Daddy finally let me join the family business."

"Everyone else is still in Toronto, aren't they?" Teresa asked sounding a bit nervous.

"By everyone do you mean Betty?" Gladys asked with a cheeky smile.

Sgt. Hill fidgeted. "It is unwarranted but Vera just got me thinking about it. Betty hasn't enlisted, has she?"

Gladys shook her head. "She can't with a felony conviction."

Teresa was taken aback. "What?"

Gladys looked up at with wide eyes. "I may have forgotten you did not know that."

Teresa threw her hands up in front of her. "Don't tell me anymore. I'll write her again and she can tell me if she wants to."

Gladys nodded with another smile. "You have her new address?"

"No, I sent my first letter to the boarding house."

Gladys pulled a small leather bound notebook out of her pocket. She wrote the address on a page, tore it out and handed it to Teresa.

"I'm privy to her address? Should I expect another protective best friend talk?" Teresa joked.

Gladys smiled. "Not necessary anymore."

***  
Kate awoke slowly the next morning. She rubbed her face and then realized it didn't seem light enough to be morning. She looked over to the nightstand in search of the pocket watch Betty always left open there. It was gone and so was Betty. Kate knew that meant she was dressed for the day. She always carried the pocket watch. It had been a gift on her last birthday from Gladys.

Kate sat up and saw the note in the watch's place. It was in Betty's handwriting and simply read "porch."

Kate smiled. She grabbed her robe from the hook on the inside of her room's door and walked through to the porch.

Their porch wasn't much. It was off Kate's bedroom, only a few inches off the ground and barely big enough to fit a table, but they had two white wooden deck chairs and a small table out there. When Kate reached it, Betty was sitting on one, holding a coffee mug. There was another sitting on the table between the two chairs and three candles were flickering on the ledge in front of her.

It was still rather dark, but looked as if the sun was about to rise.

"Hey," Betty said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at Kate. "I made ya some coffee. I would have made breakfast too, but, ya know all I can do is eggs and it didn't seem very romantic."

Kate laughed as she sat beside her and took the coffee mug.

"Would pancakes have been better?" Kate asked, listing the only thing she could make.

Betty shrugged. "Probably but you were sleeping."

"What time is it?"

Betty pulled out the pocket watch from the same pants she wore the day before. She had thrown on her shirt from last night too, unbuttoned over her undershirt.

"Almost 5:30."

"Why are we awake so early?" Kate asked.

Betty flashed the smile she always did when she was excited by something even remotely scandalous. "'Cause we were in bed by 6 p.m. last night."

Kate smiled too, with a laugh and a nod.

"I figured we could watch the sunrise together before we have to go our separate ways for the day," Betty said staring out into their backyard.

The view wasn't much either, just into the neighbors' yards from the adjacent street and the field to the other side that had not been developed yet but looked like it was about to be.

Kate reached over and ran her hand down Betty's arm and took her hand in hers.

"Are you going to all right, at the factory?" Kate asked.

Betty gazed across at Kate and forced herself to smile, weakly. She looked down at their hands, turned them over and brought Kate's hand to her lips for a kiss.

"I'll be fine," she said softly as she lowered them.

"Sometimes I wish I was still working with you," Kate admitted.

"I'm glad you ain't. Your singing, especially like how you were talkin' yesterday is much more meaningful than making bombs," Betty told her.

"Leon is going to be there today."

Betty groaned in annoyance.

"I don't want to say Donald was right either, but Leon does look like a large, intimidating man."

"Yeah looks like, 'cause he is really a kind-hearted preacher," Betty pointed out.

Kate shrugged. "Well hopefully, not all of Donald's friends know that."

"I could take them all on anyway," Betty stated.

"Oh, I know," Kate said slowly.

Betty raised her eyebrows in amusement at her. Kate blushed.

"You find that attractive, Miss Andrews?" Betty asked flexing her shoulders.

Kate rolled her eyes at her. "Just don't get yourself in trouble," she warned


	14. Chapter 14

Betty was nearly bouncing in place on the streetcar, waiting for it to reach the stop near Tangiers. She checked her watch again.

Maybe she actually wasn't going to be late, but she'd be cutting it close. She didn't think the mandatory Proper Co-ed Workplace Behavior Seminar at VicMu would last so long. If the "expert" the owner had sent just let Mr. Atkins and Mrs. Corbett do all the talking it would have been over in more than enough time for her to get to Kate's first show of all original songs. But, the expert wouldn't stop rambling on and on.

Betty had sat in the back row beside Pearl and Reggie, who seemed slightly more annoyed than everyone else. Betty had to ensure her the seminar was not a respond to what happened in the yard between her and Donald the day before. A notice had been in the VicMu Beacon two weeks ago and Carol had plastered the locker rooms with signs a few days ago. But she did have to agree with Reggie, the timing couldn't have been worse. Luckily, Donald and his friends sat on the other side of the room.

But Betty was trying to forget about it. This show was too important for Kate. Betty lunged off the street car when it stopped and hurried today Tangiers.

Kate was already scheduled for a show that night. The owner had her on the singer list almost every Friday. After the failed session with Leon's producer friend, Kate called the owner and asked if she could do all original songs.

Kate had told Betty as she took her to work that morning that she wanted to test them. Betty joked that she was just trying to prove that producer wrong. Kate agreed that was part of it but she also wanted to know if it would work before she met Leon's guitar player friend.

Betty nodded at the doorman as she peered around Tangiers from the top of the steps. She spot Kate by the stage and hurried.

"Hey," Betty said as she dodged people and reached Kate.

Kate took her hand and held it, but only for a moment. She sighed in relief. "You made it."

"Yeah, sorry. The stupid seminar ran late," Betty told her. "But it left a good amount of time for messing around so almost everyone who knows ya from blue shift is coming, most of the stock boys and possibly Mrs. Corbett. Carol said she might stop by even though she finds the location unacceptable," Betty said with a smile.

Kate nodded and smiled. "Good. So, of this goes horribly at least not everyone in the audience will hate me."

Betty glared at her with a raised eyebrow until Kate laughed.

"All right, fine," Kate replied. "That happening is unlikely. But, you like the songs right? And you said you thought the order was good."

"Kate," Betty stated matter-a-factly.

"Fine, fine," Kate answered, anxiously placing her hands on Betty's shoulders and then removing them. "I am being silly."

"Yeah, you are. And you're going to be great."

"Hello everyone!" the owner called excitedly into the microphone. "Welcome to the Friday night concert here at Tangiers. Our first up barely needs an introduction from me anymore. Everyone please welcome...Miss Kate Andrews."

Multiple people started cheering. Leon started playing the intro of "Cross the Hall." Kate quickly kissed Betty on the cheek and jumped up into the stage before the microphone. The cheering died done as she started singing.

_Sneaking in  
It's half past 10  
Leave you in the hall  
I do  
Against all love  
Against all will  
In tune with my mind  
Against my heart  
Wishing you'd follow  
Knowing I won't_

_'Cross the hall you went  
Not out of my mind you went  
'Cross the hall you went  
Forever in my heart you went _

Betty gazed up at her with longing and amazement from her spot at the bar as she picked up her drink. She looked so god damn beautiful and powerful and happy up there singing about her. Betty smiled to herself thinking of the passion. She always saw it with Kate, but it was Kate, with her nearly muse like abilities, who explained to tone deaf Betty that the performance was just as important as the song itself.

Betty was able to peel her eyes off Kate long enough to look around the bar. Almost everyone was looking up at Kate believing she could be singing about them. Betty laughed into her beer. Because only she knew Kate was singing about her and Kate had proved that producer wrong.

_Left I did  
With another  
Hearing you  
With another  
Others from fear  
Others for comfort  
Others for simplicity  
But others they are  
Not like you and me_

_'Cross the hall you went  
Not out of my mind you went  
'Cross the hall you went  
Forever in my heart you went _

Kate held the last note. A few people whooped early, but when Kate slide back from the microphone and Leon and the rest of the band fell silent, the bar erupted in applause.

Betty heard a familiar "woo" from the back of the bar and turned to see Reggie. Betty turned back to the stage.

Kate was prepping for the next song. She peered at Betty as a smile slowly emerged on her face. Betty smirked and shook her head at her.

"Fantastic," she said quietly.

Kate understood and nodded as she started the next song.

"I feel like you should be paying for drinks tonight, McRae," Reggie stated as she made her way to Betty at the bar. Pearl, Beau from the stock room, Nancy from blue shift and LouAnne from the office following behind her.

"Why is that?" Betty questioned.

"Uh, you two live together," Reggie said pointing from her to Kate. "You can hear her singing like this any time but we got to wait for special concerts."

Betty grinned and shook her head at her. She turned and leaned over the bar. She made eye contact with the bartender.

"Hey Stan, a round a drinks for my friends here," she told him.

"Sure thing, Betty," he replied.

"Happy now?" Betty asked Reggie.

She considered it for a moment and then nodded cheekily.

"I should clock you, kid," Betty shot back.

"Like you did Donald the other day?" Beau added excitedly.

Betty feel silent. Pearl glared at the boy.

"He means no offense," Nancy chimed in. "I'm guessing."

Beau shock his head. "Heck no. That was wonderful."

"He deserved it," LouAnne said timidly. "Vera kept a secret file labeled 'reasons why Donald should be fired'."

"That Vera Burr," Betty said with a small smile.

They all got caught in an awkward group stare for a moment. But Kate hit another fantastic note and drew away everyone's attention.

Kate sang a total of five songs before the owner got back on stage to thank her. The bar filled with cheers again. The owner switched on the record player, giving the next act more time for the audience to forget how unexpectedly great Kate Andrews was.

Betty was holding out a glass of white wine when Kate found her at the bar. Her face was so supportive and encouraging and loving she wanted to kiss her but there were VicMu people surrounding her.

The record switched songs and Reggie, Beau, Nancy and LouAnne went to dance. Pearl smiled at them and walked away to table of Blue Shift girls.

"Was it good?" Kate asked as she took the glass and had her first sip.

"You jokin', right?" Betty asked back.

Kate looked down at the floor then back up at Betty. "I know they thought it was good," she said motioning out to the crowd. "But did you think it was good?"

Betty shook her head. "Of course, I did," she answered. "I was blown away with everyone else."

"Uhmh, she better have been or you might want to re-think this little situation, sweetie," a slender man with a thin mustache and his tight shirt almost fully unbuttoned said to Kate as he slid up beside Betty against the bar.

Betty flinched away and took a step toward Kate.

"Oh lord, the preacher man didn't tell you I was going to be here," the man said.

He extended his hand to Kate. "Ka'Juan Stewart."

Kate took his hand but gazed at him confused.

"Mr. Riley's friend," he added.

"Oh yes," Kate replied enthusiastically. "Leon's guitar player friend."

"And bassist."

"I'm Kate Andrews."

"Oh darling, I know," he replied.

"I had no idea you were going to be here," Kate told him.

"Leon probably didn't want to make you nervous," Ka'Juan informed her. "Especially after the misfortune you had with Reginald about all your songs being about Marlene Dietrich over here," he said motioning to Betty.

"Hey!" Betty replied.

"Oh like you aren't turned on by idea. You strutting around here in your menswear as your girl's up there singing about you," he stated with a smile.

Betty blushed and Kate awkwardly drank her wine.

"Ew, sensitive subject. Sorry ladies," Ka'Juan responded. "I just thought after all that," he said motioning from Kate to the stage to Betty, "you two would be fine with a tease."

Betty tried think of a response but just ended up nodding.

"Don't fret about me," he whispers over his wine. "We are in the same boat here."

"We-we are rather new at this," Kate said.

"Huh, you are not what I expected, Kate Andrews," he said.

"What did you expect?" Kate questioned.

"Not sure, but this is better," he answered.

"So, you gonna work with her right?" Betty asked sounding defensive. "Was this like an audition or something?"

"Ew, I started in the wrong foot with you, Marlene. It wasn't but she got the job if it was. I got her best interest at heart too. I'll try to make it better with you." He held out his hand, "let me get your real name."

She sighed. "Betty McRae," she said shaking his hand.

He gazed at her for a moment and then his face lite up in remembrance. "Elizabeth McRae?"

"Uh, yeah."

Ka'Juan looked astonished from between them. "The preacher murder couple?" he asked with his mouth gapping open.

"What?" Betty blurted nervously, pulling her hand away.

"Lord, this is a terrible first impression," he said reaching to touch Betty's arm but stopping himself. "I'm the leader," he said with a shrug," of a group that, let's say, looks out for people like us. A member read about you in the Star. We were ready to help with bail and put you in contact with our solicitor friend, but then we read a socialite posted your bail and Miss Dietrich took a plea agreement."

"Y'all really would've helped us?" Betty asked.

"There is a group?" Kate asked.

"Yes," he said to Betty. "And yes, you two should start attending meetings. I can let you know about it when you come to my studio. You free on Sunday?"

Kate nodded. "After church, yes," she replied excited.

Ka'Juan playfully groaned at Betty. "These choir singers. Always roping the rest of us into church."

Betty laughed. "I helped Leon talk her into it, so it is partially my own fault."

He smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing you both on Sunday then. Have a nice night, ladies," he said as he walked away from them.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting," Kate stated after a moment of joint silent confusion.

Betty burst into a laugh. "I'm going to get us another round."


	15. Chapter 15

Betty peered over at Kate in the darkness as they walked toward their house. Betty had her hands in her pants' pockets and Kate had her arm linked around hers. It was late when they finally left Tangiers, too late for the streetcar. So, they had to walk home. Neither of them minded and the streets were nearly deserted because of the early morning hour.

Kate instantly peered over at Betty with her thoughts fixated on her lips. Betty smirked at her. Kate realized what she was doing, blushed and looked away from Betty, who was forced to laugh lightly.

They turned the corner onto a more residential street that was lined with apartment buildings, which were common residences for factory workers.

Betty called out in pain and quickly spun around as something hit her in the back. It hit the ground and scattered and she realized it was a beer bottle. A short but muscular man came down the stairs from the stoop in front of one of the buildings. Betty gazed at him but didn't recognize him from anywhere.

Kate clenched her arm tightly. Betty looked at Kate and then followed her eyes to the stoop. Donald was in the center of the group of men. He took a swig of his beer as the others Betty recognized from the factory released the smoke from their cigarettes.

This wasn't going to end well. She could feel it. Her first thought was to think of a way to protect Kate but she couldn't think of anything. They were too far from home to run. She knew she could take Donald and probably one of his friends but there were three. That was too many.

Betty stood protectively in front of Kate as the short man reached them. She punched him in the face as hard as she could without hesitation. He stumbled backwards and clenched his face. She shook out her hand and grunted in pain. She knew it would hurt but it was all she had the time to prepare for.

He removed his hand from his face and stared at the blood that covered it.

"Bitch," he hissed.

Betty scoffed at him. She then turned her attention to Donald on the stoop.

"Why don't we just let this go?" she offered. "You can hate me all you want. But we've already done this, Donald."

"Not good enough," he stated.

He hurled his bottle at her. Betty threw her arms in front of her face. The bottle shattered against her forearm, showering her in beer and drawing blood from her arm. She grunted in pain again.

"Fuck you, asshole," Betty shot at him through clenched teeth.

Donald gave a jerky nod to this friends. Two bounded down the steps toward Betty. Betty kneed the short man in the crotch and clocked him in the face again, just to get him out of the way. He fell to the ground, mumbling curses to himself.

Betty turned her attention to the other two. She squared up with the first guy and dodged his first few punched, but then the other reached her too.

The third jumped over the railing of the stoop and landed on the grass behind Kate. He grabbed Kate's shoulders. She tried to scream but couldn't find her voice. He forced her back against the brick wall of the apartment building. He slammed her wrists back against the wall with both her hands. The edge of one of the bricks pushed painfully into one of the scars on her back. Kate started shaking uncontrollably and sobbing tearlessly as she struggled to breath. The man let go of her, seemingly confused and backed away as she slide to the ground.

Kate tried to comprehend what was happening before her but she kept being forced to look away by her uncontrollable emotions and her own self-hatred that she couldn't pull herself up to help.

Betty tried to fight against the two men. She was throwing punches wildly and kicking when she could. She landed a punch on the first guy's face and jammed an elbow into the second's throat. He chocked and stumbled back a few feet. She charged at the first guy and pinned him onto the ground beneath her. The second rejoined but only enough to push her off him. The first rolled on top of her. She was quickly able to flip their positions. She focused on blooding his nose as much as she could.

She didn't see Donald descending the stoop to join the fight. He kicked her in the face and set her flying off the guy and into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she struggled regaining it with the hope of getting to her feet.

It didn't happen.

The guy on the ground struggled to his knees and punched her with what little strength he had left. Donald kept kicking her left side. Betty cried out as she tried to move her arm out of the way but she couldn't get it to move. She covered her face with her right arm and cried as she left her right side open to kicks from the other guy.

At some point, she couldn't tell when or why or what was happening, but the pain grew too great and she blacked out.

Neither she nor Kate were lucid when a young man wearing blue pajamas leap off the stairs and tackled Donald to the ground.

"Toronto Police," he yelled into Donald's face before he could protest.

"Bullshit," he yelled back.

But, sirens whirled as police cars and an ambulance zoomed up the street and screeched to a stop in front of the apartment building. The other men tried to run but uniformed officer rushed out of the cars and slammed them against the ground and into handcuffs.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate slowly awoke in some kind of haze. She wasn't at home. She knew that, she didn't make it home the night before. They had stumbled upon Donald and a group of his hateful friends. She vaguely remembered something about police. She closed her eyes again and took a few deep breathes. Her surrounding started to hear and smell familiar.

"Hospital," she whispered to herself relieved as she opened her eyes.

She peered around. There was a white curtain around her entire bed. She was still in her dress from the night before.

Betty must have been in a different part of the hospital. Kate just had an attack of shell shock. It felt like something was stuck across her back. She reached for it but stopped and stood beside the bed when a doctor she had never seen before pushed away the white curtain. She was in room of beds of the emergency room.

"Hello, Miss Andrews. Good to see you are awake," he said with a smile.

"Where is Betty?" she replied.

He looked confused.

"Betty McRae, Elizabeth. We were probably brought in together," Kate stated.

"You were. They gave you a rather strong sedative at the scene. I am not surprised you don't remember," he said as he wrote something on the chart he removed from the end of her bed. "Miss McRae is in the recovery wing."

Kate sighed in worry, she knew that meant the recovery wing patients were sent to after surgery. It was where she spent most of her time singing for wounded soldiers.

She headed to the slit in the curtain and away from the doctor.

"Miss Andrews," he said, stopping her in front of him.

"I need to go see her," Kate stated.

He hesitated to respond. Kate glanced over her shoulder to the clock above the bed.

"It is visiting hours," she stated. "What is stopping me?"

"You would have to be discharged if you would like to visit that part of the hospital."

"Am I safe to be discharged?" Kate asked, her patience growing thin.

The doctor nodded. He pulled a paper from the clip board and laid it onto her chart. He handed it to her. Kate quickly scribbled her name on the discharge form and headed to the recovery wing. She was moving urgently through the halls. She barely stopped when a hand was placed on her left shoulder.

"Room C, bed 1," Dr. Patel told her.

"Thank you," Kate said quietly as they were already walking away from each other.

Kate reached the room and only slowed to a normal walk when she saw the curtain was pulled enough around bed 1 to separate it from the rest of the room. Kate slowly and nervously stepped around it.

Betty didn't react at first. She continued to stare at the wall beside her bed. Kate sunk into herself slightly as her heart was pained at the sight. The right side of Betty's face was swollen and purple. Her right eye was black and nearly swollen shut. Her upper lip was slip and starches covered the left side of her face. Her right arm was covered in a cloth bandage and her left was in a plaster cast.

Betty felt eyes on herself and turned her head to Kate. For a moment, they gazed at each other in equal sadness and worry. Then tears reached Betty's eyes and she started to cry. Kate hurried over to her. She sat on the bed beside her. Betty leaned forward into her shoulder and cried as Kate held her firmly. Betty clung to Kate tightly with her one good arm.

Kate struggled to find something to say. She wanted to tell her she was safe or that everything was going to be okay, but deep down part of her knew neither was true.

"I love you," Kate whispered the only truth she thought would be comforting.

After a moment, Kate guided her back. Betty was still slouching into Kate. She placed a hand on her chest and the other on the side of her neck. Betty slowly and tearfully looked up at her. Kate leaned and gave Betty a long kiss of comfort. When it was over, Betty started to cry again and collapsed back into Kate's shoulder. She stroked her back and hair and held her closely.

***  
Sheila cautiously peered around the curtain of bed 1. She sighed in relief to herself at what she found. Kate was lying on the right edge of the bed with Betty's head resting against her chest. Betty's bandaged right arm laid awkwardly across Kate and her casted left arm was pulled tightly to her chest. Kate had her arms wrapped loosely and cautiously around Betty. Sheila expected to find them asleep together, for her husband told her he directed Kate to Betty's side a few hours ago.

"Excuse us ma'am," a voice behind her said.

She quickly spun around and saw the two police officers. The older one, who spoke nodded at her. The younger one smiled.

"Yes, officers?"

"I'm Officer Quinn and this is Officer Donovan. We are looking for Elizabeth McRae and Kate Andrews. Are you, Nurse Patel?"

"I am. Miss McRae is sleeping."

"Could you wake her for us?" He asked.

Sheila nodded. "Just give me a moment."

Sheila went around the curtain, glad that it was already pulled all the way around so she didn't have to look suspicious by hiding from the officers.

"Kate," she said quietly as she shook her shoulder.

She jerked awoke, waking Betty in the process.

"Sorry," Sheila said softly. "There are two TPD officers wishing to speak with you."

Betty flinched as her scared eyes met Kate's. She tilted her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"It will be fine. I'll take care of it," Kate told her. She slowly got off the bed. Betty grunted as Kate brushed her bruised ribs. Kate stood beside the bed and ran her hands through her hair as Sheila helped Betty position the pillows so she could sit. Kate and Sheila met eyes and nodded before the nurse went to collect the police officers.

They introduced themselves and Officer Quinn shook Kate's hand. She had prepared to do the same to the younger officer beside him but he seemed to be gazing at Betty with some sort of remembrance or excitement. Kate couldn't quite tell.

"We need to ask you some questions about the incident last night," Officer Quinn said uniformly.

Kate could almost feel Betty's anxiety. She took a step closer to her and placed a hand in her right shoulder.

"What would you like to know?" Kate questioned.

"We are trying to get more of a complete picture, ma'am," he told them. "Officer Donovan was the first on the scene but he only witnessed the end of the encounter when three males were attacking Miss McRae."

Betty was nearly shaking under Kate's hand.

"I'm not sure what you need from us, officer," Kate stated.

"You are going to have to explain what happened if you would like to press charges."

Betty reached up and grasped Kate's hand. Kate looked down and met Betty's hurt, scared and nearly tearfully eyes. Kate's heart ached as she took a deep breathe knowing what she had to do.

"We do not want to press charges, sir," Kate replied in her best fake polite voice.

"I saw the end of that fight, Miss Andrews. They deserve jail time for what they did to you two. And Donald's an asshole," the young officer blurted.

"Donovan," the older officer scolded.

"Sorry, sir," he nodded and took a step back.

"He isn't wrong though, miss," Officer Quinn directed at Kate. "They could be locked up for what they did."

Kate was nearly bursting with anger. She hadn't been that angry about something in a very long time. Betty was injured and terrified beside her, Sheila was peered at her confused from the other side of the bed and two strangers were more than willing to help.

But, she knew it still wasn't enough. As much as she wanted to tell them what Donald and his hateful friends had done to her, to Betty she couldn't. It would raise too many questions about why Donald disliked them. After what had happened during her father's murder case, she wouldn't risk putting Betty up against the law again. She didn't care so much about herself, but she couldn't have Betty going back to prison.

Kate nodded with a fake smile. "It is quite all right, sir. We don't want to cause any trouble."

The younger officer seemed dumbfounded. The older one sighed and then nodded.

"All right ma'am," he stated. "If you change your mind, you can always give the TPD a call."

"Thank you," Kate replied as they turned and left.

Betty let out a shaky breath. Kate moved closer to her to let her lean her head against her. Kate placed her arms around her.

Kate saw Sheila looking baffled and about to say something. She look up her.

"I'm confused," Sheila stated looking from where the officers had left and back to Kate. "Why didn't you say anything? They should pay for what they did."

"Mother's daughter," Betty muttered into Kate's chest.

Kate smiled and leaned down to kiss Betty's hair. She stood and turned her attention to Sheila again. "There is no use. It would only draw too much attention to...us," Kate admitted, realizing despite never commenting on it Sheila knew the true extent of her and Betty's relationship.

"But...you gals are the victims here."

Kate darkly smirked. "They won't see it that way."

She still seemed in need of protest.

"Truly, Sheila," Kate told her. "It's fine."

She nodded. "I will be back periodically to check on Betty. She should get some rest." She walked outside the curtain and threw it all the way closed.

Kate held Betty tighter, being cautious of her injuries. The outside world could still hear them but it couldn't see them. Betty pulled Kate closer and she sat on the bed beside her. She complied with Betty's urging and laid down beside her, so she could rest her head on her chest again. After a few minutes Betty fell asleep again. Kate couldn't and laid awake beside her.


	17. Chapter 17

After a few hours, Kate was able to move without stirring Betty. She pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible and pulled the small notebook and pencil out of her sweater pocket. 

She opened it to the song she had been working on. She had started it before her gig at Tangiers. She had been planning on finishing it so she would have another original song for when she met with Ka'Juan and Leon. 

But it didn't feel right now. It was cheery and uplifting and the opposite of what Kate was feeling. 

Kate tipped the notebook away from herself and peered around the room aimlessly. She gasped and jumped out of her chair when she saw someone standing at the edge of the curtain. 

"I'm so sorry, miss," the young man apologized as he backed away slightly.

"Ain't you that cop?" asked Betty, who was awoken by the exchange. 

The young man nodded at her and gave a small smile. He didn't step inside the curtain. He hung back and as Kate looked him up and down. He was the young cop from earlier.

"Office Donovan, yes ma'am," he said to Betty with a nod. 

Betty peered over at Kate. The redhead felt even more nervous that her formerly imprisoned girlfriend was being more trusting of a cop than she could ever think to be.

Office Donovan seemed to notice that the tension that was keeping him from entering was coming from Kate.

"I don't mean ya'll no harm, Miss Andrews," he stated kindly. "I ain't hear as Office Donovan, I'm here as Odie."

Betty barely suppressed a laugh. Kate sighed and smiled at him.

"Odie?" she replied as she motioned him inside.

He widely smiled as he stepped inside and pulled the curtain shut. "Yes, ma'am. Otis Donovan. O. D. Odie. It started as a kid thing than it stuck."

"What you doin' back here, Odie?" Betty questioned slowly. 

Kate could see how much the simple action of talking was paining Betty because of how swollen her face was. Kate walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulder. Betty restrained from looking up at her and smiling but reached up and placed a hand on hers. Odie didn't take notice. 

"We aren't going to press charges," Kate repeated. 

He nodded at her, nervously kneading his cap in his hands as he stood at the foot of the bed. "I know that, ma'am. I ain't here for nothin' like that. I'd be very grateful if you'd press charges against Donald and I 'spect many of the ladies of Victory Munitions would too, but I understand why you ain't." 

Betty smiled as best she could at him. "Spit it out, kid. Why you here?"

He looked over to her in admiration. "I've seen you fight a bunch of times now. You're amazing and I want to offer you a spot at my gym."

Betty scoffed at him. "I just got my ass beat."

He excitedly took a step toward Betty and almost sat on the bed until he meet Kate's threatening expression and took a step back. 

"Yeah but that was by four guys and them blokes weren't fightin'," he told her. "Think if them were in a ring one-by-one following real boxing rules."

Betty peered at the kid confused. How had he worked that out? How did he know that exact thought had gone through her mind before the scrappy, unfair and unbalanced fighting broke out?

"What makes you think I could have done better that way?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"I've seen you fight before. At Rex's."

"You've been to Rex's?" she questioned still unsure about him.

"I know it's illegal fightin'," he whispered. "But most of our best fighters came out of there. And I think you could be the next one." 

Betty glanced up at Kate, who was giving her a nervous and uncertain look. Betty took a deep breathe and tried to remember what she had told herself the night she had won the money for their house.

"I'm done with that now," she told him.

"Good," Odie replied with a cheery smile. "I don't want you illegal fightin' for Rex no more. I want you as a part of my gym's team. Donovan and Sons in East Toronto. All the other sons are off fighting the Jerrys or the Japs or sweatin' to death in North Africa. It's just me now and we need good fighters and good workers."

"Workers?" Kate blurted confused.

Odie nodded up at her. "It wouldn't just be a spot on the team, Miss Andrews. It's a job too. We need more trainers and coaches and I want to start self-defense classes."

Betty peered at him uncertainly. This was all seeming a bit too surreal. "I've get you've seen me fight but why hire me as a more than a grunt on your team."

"The war's changing things," Odie answered. "I got ladies with lads overseas or lads that ain't coming back and they want to defend themselves. But, they don't like learning it from me."

"And you thing I would be better?" Betty questioned.

Kate laughed and leaned down to kiss Betty on the side of the forehead. "Don't be silly. You'd be perfect." 

Odie grinned and nodded. 

"I'll think about it," Betty replied. "All right, kid?"

"Yes. Certainly. That is great." He shoved a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a single business card. "Here," he said as he held it out to Betty. Kate took it, thinking of Betty's currently restricted mobility. "I do hope to hear for ya'll soon."

He smiled, nodded and walked out into the hallway. 

Kate sat beside Betty on the bed and face her. Betty laughed at the overly judgmental look in her face. Betty leaned forward and kissed her briefly. She bit her lower lip and smiled as she pulled away.

"You never saw me fight," Betty told her.

Kate took a deep breath and lightly ran her hand down the injured face. "Yes, I have," she said sadly.

"Kate, it isn't like that," Betty replied.

"It isn't?" Kate asked looking nervous. 

Betty shook her hand as she reached out and took her hands in hers. 

"Nah," Betty said, sounding excited though she was almost too injured to make her face show it. "Ask Gladys or Marco. They've seen. They know."

Kate barely reacted as she realized the impossibly of what Betty had just playfully suggested. Kate saw a tear stream out of Betty's swollen eye as she realized it too. 

"I should just keep working at the factory. The work there is more important," Betty stated slowly.

Kate leaned forward and pressed her lips against Betty's forehead. She lingered there for a long while before she pulled away. She could barely stand to be any further away from her and leaned her forehead against hers. 

"I know how much you love VicMu, I do too but I don't know if it is safe for you anymore," Kate told her sadly. 

She watched the tears that she couldn't bring to form in her own eyes form in Betty's. Kate ran her hands up her arms until she reached her shoulders. She held her tightly. 

Betty barely nodded. "Why do I have to quit, Kate? I don't want to."

Kate took in a shaky breath. "I know," she told her as she guided her head down into her chest. "It isn't right."

They stayed in that position for a while, until Betty grew weak from crying and Kate grew weak from holding her. They both turned to the hospital bed mattress for comfort. It was still positioned for sitting when Sheila found them asleep and tangled amongst each other a few hours later. 

She peered down at her wristwatch and developed a feud with the seconds hand. Why did it have to move so fast? Five seconds until 8 p.m. Four seconds. Three. Two. One. 8 o'clock. 

Sheila slowly walked over to the bed, placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and shook her until she awoke. 

"Sorry, Kate," Sheila told her. "It's 8 p.m."

Kate sighed and peered down at Betty, who uncharacteristically was still asleep. "Visiting hours are over."

Sheila nodded sadly.

Kate gave her a small smile. "Would you just give us a minute? I'll leave. I promise."

"Of course," Sheila replied as she walked outside the uncertain.

Kate peered down at Betty's sleeping inured face. She looked so fragile and innocent and pure sleeping beside her like that. Kate rarely awake when Betty was still sleep but when she did she could never believe it. 

She looked so beautiful and loving and kind and Kate never thought anyone who looked like that could see any worth in her but she had.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she let her sadness rise and consume her for a moment until it moved past her like a wave. Once it past, Kate leaned down and kissed her on the lips. 

Betty flickered awake and sighed in delight as she kissed her back. Kate closed her eyes and pulled away but the room was rather dark and it seemed Betty could barely see her. 

"What was that for?" Betty asked as she ran her hand down Kate's arm. 

"It's 8," Kate said simply. 

Betty raised on eyebrow at her. 

"The end of visiting hours. I have to go."

Tears started to well in Betty's eyes.

"Please. Don't," Kate told her softly. 

Kate placed her hands on the sides of Betty's neck and lead the blonde's lips to hers. She kissed her deeply and desperately, wishing she knew a way to show her she loved her more. 

"I'll try not to," Betty replied tearfully.

"I'll be here at 8 in the morning, as soon as visiting hours start," Kate told her. 

Betty nodded as she watched Kate walk away from her. She nearly instantly started to cry. They hadn't spent a night apart since they moved into their house. 

Kate slammed the front door of their house shut and lock it forcefully. She panted for breath as she stared at it. She pushed against it a few times and then pounded against it just to cause pain in hands. She eventually leaned her forehead against it and shook and whimpered but didn't cry. She turned around and slid down the door until she was seated on the ground.

She peered out into her home and didn't know what to do. She had never been alone in it like this before, with no chance of Betty walking through the door at any moment. She didn't know what do to. It seemed unfair to be in the house when Betty couldn't. But she also couldn't be in the hospital with Betty. 

She sniffled back her emotions and got herself to her feet and then to the kitchen table. She pulled the small leather bound notebook out of her sweater and turned to the first blank page. She held the pencil above the lined paper for a moment and then huffed at it angrily and started to write.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate had barely slept the night before. She had stayed awake so late into the night working on her new song and when she was finished she did not know where to go. She stood in the hallway for a moment glancing between the door to her room and the door to Betty's. 

She had barely slept in the room that was her's because she always slept with Betty in the other. She felt a wave of sadness when she imagined something that was more Betty's mind than hers. For some reason, Kate wasn't even entirely sure, she wanted Gladys to be there. She had always been so supportive of Betty and Kate knew there was barely any difference now. 

'Oh come now, silly,' the Gladys in Kate's mind told her with a smile as she dragged her toward Betty's room. 'You are going to sleep in your shared bed and think about your girlfriend. And then you are going to sing your heart out about her in the morning.'

Kate laid in Betty's bed and fell asleep, thinking about Gladys sitting in the chair in the corner, sipping her champagne and knowingly smiling at her. 

A few hours later, Betty uncomfortably opened her eyes and saw Kate sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed. She connected that it was her hand inside of hers and held it tighter.

"What you doin' here, Kate?" Betty asked, barely able to open her swollen eyes.

"You're here. Where else am I supposed to be?" Kate asked as she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

Betty sighed at her and laughed softly as she rubbed her thumb against her hand. "With Leon's friend. Ain't your recording session today?"

Kate awkwardly laughed and shook her head.

"Bullshit, Kate," Betty told her with a strained smile. "I know it's today. Why you ain't goin'?"

Kate made the strained, sad face that Betty knew was the closest she could ever get to crying. She hated that face. She leaned in and kissed it off. Kate jumped but then kissed her back. She wasn't excepting a kiss, but the curtain around Betty's bed was closed and nobody was around. They kissed passionate for nothing more than a few moments.

"I don't know if the song is any good," Kate admitted as she pulled away.

"Course, it is good," Betty replied. "It's yours, ain't it?"

"You haven't even heard it," Kate told her.

Betty laughed thinking it was nothing more than a joke. Then she realized Kate was actually being serious and she was torn between laughing and crying at how much she cared about what she thought. 

"You know I got tin ears?" Betty asked.

Kate laughed and nodded. Betty laughed back at her. 

"I wish we were home so I could show you, properly, how god damn cute you are bein' right now," Betty told her. 

Kate flushed nearly the same shade as she hair. She lightly hit her on the shoulder. "Just listen to the song, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sing it, babe," Betty replied.

_Separated in the dark of night  
Without you losing all my might _

_Fighting everyone against my will  
Without you around to pay the bill_

_Not like I'm excepting you to  
But everyone else wanting my boo_

_To come round and force you out  
Leave me in the curb without a scout _

_But I'm not afraid to show them up  
Or get in their face to mess them up_

_They can hate us is they must  
But I ain't given into anything but lust _

Kate held the last note as long as she could in Ka'Juan's studio later that day as he grinned widely as he remained seated to man the equipment. Leon had already jumped to his feet and away from his piano. The bassist and the saxophone player held the note and released them in amazement as Kate finished and struggled for breathe for a moment.

"Shit, Kate," the bassist called out excitedly. "Where did that come from?" 

She blushed and shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh darling, you going to kill people keeping that mystery alive," Ka'Juan stated as he walked into the recording room.

Kate scoffed uncomfortably.

He reached her and kissed her on the cheek. "Not seriously, darling."

He could see the pained look in her eye. 

"Would you leave us alone, boys?" Ka'Juan said to the bassist and the saxophonist. 

They nodded and left. Leon started toward the door also. 

"Oh Leon, I don't think you need to leave," Ka'Juan stated, rising his eyebrows at Kate.

She shook her head. "You can stay, Leon."

He smiled and nodded. "I appreciate your confidence, Miss Andrews. But I don't think I have anything to contribute to this conversation. Ka'Juan is much better suited," he told her as he nodded and left the studio. 

Ka'Juan let them stirr in silence for a moment until he placed his hand on Kate's shoulder and smirked at her.

"That was fantastic. Maybe the best set an artist had ever recorded here," he told her. 

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "So?" she asked.

Ka'Juan smiled in response. "So, what is going on with you? Why was your song so sad? Where's Marlene? Are those questions connected?"

Kate had moved past it enough that she wasn't too upset anymore. She peered coldly at the floor of the studio.

"Ofph, darling. What happened?" Ka'Juan asked. 

"We were attacked after the show the other night. Betty's at the hospital," Kate struggled to say. 

"Oh," Ka'Juan breathed seriously as his placed his hands around her shoulders. She shuttered and he quickly pulled them away. 

"I'm sorry," she said just above a whisper.

"Darling, why didn't you say anything?" he added compassionately.

Kate shrugged. "I put it in the song. Beside it doesn't do any good, talking about it when nothing can be done."

Ka'Juan was about to refute that but decided he should leave it for another time. "Is she all right?"

Kate sighed as she sunk onto the stool beside her that she had neglected halfway through her set. "She will be. Her arm's fractured and her face is..." Kate trailed off unable to find a word that sounded right to describe how she looked.

Ka'Juan pulled another stool close to her, sat down and leaned toward her. "That sounds like an assault, darling."

"No," Kate told him scared as she shook her head. "We aren't pressing charges."

"My group's got people who can help, a cop, even a solicitor," Ka'Juan told her quietly.

Kate peered at him in nervous silence for a moment. Part of her wanted to give in but she thought of the last time she thought the law could protect them. 

"We can't. She's still on probation. It's too dangerous," Kate told him.

He sighed, looking disappointed but nodded understandingly. "Well get out of here then. Go be with her. Come by tomorrow, if you get a chance, and we'll work some more."

Kate nodded and let him hug her before she rushed out and back toward the hospital.

Kate heard a familiar laugh when she reached the curtain around Betty's bed. She quickly stepped inside and gave a small laugh as she was filled with a sense of relief at who had made Betty laugh.

"Oh, Kate," Gladys said as she got up from the edge of Betty's bed and went over to her.

Gladys held her tightly in a hug. Kate did the same as she rested her head on her shoulder. Gladys smiled when she felt Kate relax against her. Betty had done nearly the same thing. 

"You're OK? They didn't hurt you too?" Gladys asked as she slowly pulled away from Kate.

Kate peered blankly at the floor for a moment. She barely shook her head. "I'm fine," she told her. 

Gladys sighed and as she nodded, knowing she wasn't being told everything. But, she could hardly blame them since she had left them to head off to location classified.

"When did you get back?" Kate asked her. 

"A few hours ago," Gladys said as she walked back to Betty's bed and sat on the end. 

Kate went to Betty's other side and kissed her briefly before she sat beside her. 

"I went to your house first but when neither of you showed up before shift end I went to VicMu," she explained. 

"Assume someone told you what happened?" Betty asked.

Gladys smirked. "Almost everyone did. You two seemed to have gained a lot of popularity since I left."

"Kate sang a bunch of original songs at Tangiers and blew everyone's mind," Betty explained.

Kate sighed and gave Betty a quick annoyed look. "Betty beat up Donald in the yard last week."

Gladys smiled at them. "So you girls have been up to more than just getting yourselves into trouble?" she asked playfully as she raised an eyebrow at Kate. 

"She has," Betty said nudging Kate with her shoulder. "She got a gig at some fancy club and is working on a record with one of Leon's friends."

"Really?" Gladys asked excitedly.

"It isn't that big of a deal," Kate mumbled as she blushed. 

"She's downplayin' it," Betty announced. "She was on the wireless earlier."

Kate turned to her shocked. "I was?"

Betty grinned as she nodded. "Yeah, one of them songs from that religious record."

"Well, I am not surprised," Gladys told her. "We always knew you'd be a star, Kate Andrews."

They talked, mostly of nothing of importance and Betty made Kate sing one of her new songs for Gladys until visiting hours ended at 8. 

Kate didn't feel as guilty about leaving Betty at the hospital as she did the last time. Sheila said she could be discharged in a few days. Going back to the house wasn't as bad either since Gladys was beside her. 

After dinner and a few glasses of champagne, they went off to bed. Gladys had put her luggage in Kate's room when she stopped by earlier. Kate was smiling thinking about the fact that she didn't even ask if it was all right. Kate and Betty had only told her about the one date in their letters but she had already assumed they were sharing a room. 

That was why Kate was so confused at first when she heard what sounded like crying coming from across the hallway. She got up and slowly walked to the opened door of the room that used to be hers.

"Gladys?" Kate asked softly. 

She jumped slightly from her spot on the bed. She wiped a tear away in the darkness and sniffed and looked up at Kate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Gladys replied, trying to conceal her emotions. 

Kate walked over and sat beside her. She was quiet for a moment. "You didn't. But you could have. I hope you know that."

Gladys tearily nodded. "I do. It's just...something...I..." She sighed loudly and fall silent.

"You can't tell me, can you?" Kate questioned.

Gladys shook her head. "But that is not it. Not really. I...I knew I wasn't going to be able to tell the two of you but..."

She took a deep breath and looked over at Kate for a moment before directing her gaze back to the floor. 

"I have been thinking so much about this house and the two of you being here. Everything that has happened and that I've...seen, I knew I could get past it because once I got home I could come here and be with the two of you," Gladys explained, finally meeting Kate's eyes.

"And instead you found it like this. It isn't right without Betty," Kate said darkly.

Gladys nodded painfully. She reached over and took Kate's hand. They sat in silence for a moment.

"She'll be back soon," Gladys finally said in an attempt to reassure them both.


	19. Chapter 19

Few days later Betty was released from the hospital, just as Sheila had promised. She made them stay until she and her husband got off so they could drive them home in his car. Betty's streetcar suggestion had been shot down numerous times, until she gave into the nurse's demands.

Betty winced in pain as Kate helped her through the front door of their house. Kate quickly took her hand away from where Betty flinched away.

"Ribs," Betty grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry," Kate replied as she took her hand instead.

"You're ribs are going to be sore for a few more days," Sheila stated as she walked around them and into the kitchen, caring a casserole dish. Narendra followed her, carrying a box.

"You mind if we put these in the icebox?" Sheila asked from the kitchen.

"Nah, go ahead," Betty stated as Kate lead her over to the couch. She sighed in relief when she dropped down ungracefully, pulling Kate with her.

"I do not think you will have to cook for a while. Mrs. Corbett made you enough meals to last until winter," Narendra told them with a smile as he started handing dishes from the box to Sheila.

"Good," Betty called over. "We're no good at cookin'"

Kate got up and headed toward the kitchen. "Please let me do that," she stated as she reached them. "You two have already been so helpful."

"Ain't you guys got a baby to be with?" Betty called from the couch.

They both smiled.

"My dad is watching him," Sheila stated.

"But he will be expecting us soon," her husband replied.

Sheila sighed. "Fine. But I am stopping by tomorrow to check on you," she stated pointing at Betty. "You have the medicine and the instructions I gave you?" she asked Kate.

"I do," Kate nodded. "We will be fine. Thank you."

A few minutes later, Kate had finished packing their icebox with meals from Mrs. Corbett and caught Betty peering at her from the living room.

"Can we go to bed?" she asked with a guilty smile. "I'm exhausted."

Kate gave a small laugh. She figured the short trip home was almost too much for her. She helped her up and into their bedroom. Kate smiled to herself thinking of it as their bedroom. It had seemed like that for so long, but it was confirmed now. Though Gladys had to go up north somewhere she wasn't allowed to talk about the other bedroom was claimed as hers and had her things were strewn about.

Betty exhaled painfully as she sat on their bed. Kate went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Betty's pajamas.

"We should get you changed," Kate said nervously set the peach colored pajamas on the bed.

Betty nodded and shuttered in pain as she went for the buttons of her shirt.

"No," Kate said a bit too forcefully as she placed her hands on her wrists. "Let me do it. I'll take care of you for once."

Betty could barely stand it, having her that close and her being that beautiful and caring. She was about to tell her she was being an idiot for making it sound like this was the first time she ever took care of it. But she had unbuttoned must of her shirt and had lightly ran her fingers against her bare skin.

Kate cautiously slid the shirt off her shoulders. She tensed and flinched when she laid eyes in the bruised, discolored section of Betty's arm. Betty heard the nerves catch in her throat and saw the look of her shutting down. There was so much she wanted to say but for a moment she just closed her eyes and let herself cry, but only for a moment.

"Kate," Betty whispered to her through the near darkness of their bedroom.

Kate shook her head rapidly and peered at the floor for a moment before gently guiding off Betty's undershirt. Kate froze for a moment at the purple-ish, blue bruise that covered Betty's ribs and stomach.

Betty took Kate's hands, which were being nervously held in front of her. "You ain't got to do this," Betty told her compassionately. "I know this has got to be--"

"Yes, I do," Kate told her with enough weight to silence Betty and allow her to pull her hands away. Kate grabbed the pajama top and helped Betty into it. "I...I had to do this so many times by myself. There was never anybody to help me after because nobody ever noticed. Not until you," Kate said, leaning close as she buttoned up her shirt.

Betty exhaled slowly as Kate lightly kissed her. "I was just sneaking a peak at the pretty, new girl in the showers," Betty told her with a small smile.

"But, you said something," Kate told her seriously as she guided the skirt Kate had brought to the hospital knowing it would only been wore for the trip home off her. "It was all I ever wanted, for someone to see and for someone to want to help."

Kate couldn't bring herself to look up at Betty as she pulled on her pajama pants. She knew she would have that wounded, emotional face and Kate wasn't sure she could handle seeing it just yet. She kept her hands on her legs as she knelt in front of her.

"Do you wanna get married?" Betty blurted into the silence.

Kate flinched in surprise and stared up at Betty with shock. Betty was looking back at her with a similar expression and then went red with embarrassment and looked away as she nervously laughed and fidgeted.

"Sorry, uh, I-I didn't mean that," Betty stammered as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh," Kate replied softly. "You don't?" she asked, pushing her nerves aside and keeping her eyes on Betty.

"Nah, I mean yeah, yeah I do," Betty rambled. "I just know you never thought about it and probably don't want to, which is fine. It wouldn't be real anyway."

Kate got up and sat beside Betty on the bed. She took her hand in hers and just held it silently for a moment. "We could make it real."

"Yeah?" Betty asked excitedly with a smile.

Kate blushed as she met her excited express and nodded. "I might never have thought about it, but I know it is important to you."

Betty laughed as she leaned over and kissed her, almost smiling too much for it to be a real kiss. Kate laughed at her when she pulled away.

"Pretend I ain't said nothin'," Betty told her beaming with excitement. "I need to ask you proper."

Kate had to kiss her again. It was the only way she could think of to handle how excitable and romantic she was being.

\---

Marco jumped slightly when he heard what sounded like a bomb go off in the distance. He shook his head to himself and turn this attention back to the photo he was trying to flatten the wrinkles out of. The poorer it started to go the angrier he got at himself for quickly stuffing the only photo he had of Vera with him into his pocket during a raid a few days ago.

If the situation had been less strenuous, he would realize it was stupid how worked up he was getting about it. He could get another photo sent. Betty and Kate were bound to have one. Heck, he was pretty sure his ma could even track one down. Plus, it wasn't all he had left anymore. It was just a photo of his fiancé, his alive fiancé, who was either in a hospital in France or on a ship back to Toronto.

If his leave was granted, he could see her again in a handful of weeks. He just needed to remember that.

"Priv. Moretti," his platoon leader's second called to him.

Marco stand off the crate he had been waiting on.

"He's ready for you."


	20. Chapter 20

**One Month Later**

Betty stared at her outfit in the mirror in her room for a moment longer. She straightened her shirt and shrugged. It wasn’t like it was a real interview. Besides, the fanciness of her outfit was far from her biggest obstacle.

She walked across the hall and peered into the other room. It was empty and everything looked untouched from the night before. Betty frowned to herself, though she has been expecting to find it that way. Gladys had only been able to make it home twice but both times Betty found out by seeing her in her bed in the morning. 

The sound of singing and the smell of coffee travelled down the hallway. Betty followed it. She stopped and leaned on the wall at the edge of the kitchen. She crossed her arms and smiled. 

Kate was standing at the counter singing at the coffee pot and pouring coffee into the two best mugs they had. She was wearing a bright red dress and had her hair and makeup much more down up than usual. 

Betty wasn’t sure what the reason was, but she wasn’t going to complain. Kate glanced in her direction and jumped. She sighed in exaggerated annoyance. 

“How long have you been standing there?” she asked. 

“Not long,” Betty replied as she walked over to her. 

Kate handed her one of the mugs and sat at the table. Betty leaned back against the counter. 

“What you all dressed up for?” she asked. 

“We are working on the album artwork today,” Kate told her. She figured she might have forgotten. She had told her before their spat and what they had done to ignore it the night before. Kate blushed slightly thinking about it. 

They were quiet for a moment. Kate nervously took in Betty’s outfit and looked up at her. 

“You are going in today?” Kate asked nervously. 

“I gotta at least try,” Betty said simply not wanting her reset their disagreement. 

Kate just nodded. She grabbed about half the stack of flyers of the table and held them out to Betty. 

“Take these with you. Have Carol cover the place with them,” Kate told her with a weak smile. 

“Then if it all goes south, it won’t be a wasted trip,” Betty faintly joked. 

Kate knew she should say something encouraging but she had been conflicted about Betty’s decision from the moment she told her. She had been cleared for work a few days ago and instantly announced her plan. Kate wanted her to get her job back. She knew how much she loved it and how happy it would make her. She knew she would be saddened if she didn’t but deep down Kate didn’t care. She would be safer if she didn’t. Leon had said Donald and all his friends were still working there. Kate knew just one wrong step could land them in the same position they had been in a month ago. 

Betty hadn’t told Kate she was nervous to go back to VicMu. Actually, she had told her over and over that she wasn’t nervous. But, her hand shook when she took her visitor’s badge from Rusty at the gate and walked into the yard, heading for the office. 

The driver of the truck about to leave the yard glared at her and Betty wasn’t even sure if she knew him or not. 

_I’m an idiot. I should have listened to Kate._

Betty balled her fists and put her head down as she walked onto the floor fearing what looks or insults she was about to get. 

“Finally decided to come back. How long does it take for a few ribs to heal, you big baby?” Reggie called from her spot on the line. 

Betty shook her head at her as Reggie grinned in reply. 

“Back to work, kid,” Betty called, pointing at her as she reached the stairs up to the office. 

“You ain’t my boss,” Reggie replied. 

“Not yet,” Pearl added from her spot beside Reggie. 

Betty smirked at them as she pushed the door to the office open. 

“Betty!” Carol called excited. “I mean, Miss McRae, I will let Mr. Akins know you are here,” she said as got up from her desk and went to his office. 

“Thanks,” Betty grumbled as she nervously sat in the chair outside it. A moment later, Carol walked back out and told Betty to go inside. 

She took a deep breath and walked into the office and stood before Mr. Akins desk. 

“Close the door, Miss McRae,” he instructed Betty. 

She turned to close it and smiled as she realized Mrs. Corbett was standing against the other wall looking stern and professional. 

“I heard you’re interested in getting your job back,” he said. 

“Yes, sir,” she replied with a nod. “Either one.” 

“Well, I never had anything to do with your green shift job and they aren’t hiring anymore,” he replied. 

Betty almost had to smile. “I’d rather go back to blue,” she said with a quick glance over her shoulder at Mrs. Corbett. 

Mrs. Corbett stepped forward and laid the file she had been holding in front of Mr. Akins. “That is her complete work history. She has the security clearance, actually higher than we require, and four letters of recommendation,” she told him. 

“One from you?” Mr. Akins shot at Mrs. Corbett. 

“As her former shift leader, it is more than acceptable for me to have written one,” Mrs. Corbett replied sounding annoyed. 

Betty was beginning to think Kate was right again. 

“You’re a good worker, Miss McRae and I’d like to have you back,” he stated. 

Betty almost kept her mouth shut but then remembered their over professionalism was stupid. She had ridden in an ambulance with him before and sang beside him at a funeral. 

“But?” she asked. 

He grumbled to himself. “I can’t have someone who…” 

“Someone who what, Mr. Akins?” Mrs. Corbett scolded. 

Mr. Akins threw up a hand and scoffed. “Don’t make me the bad guy, Lorena. You know fully well we can’t allow this.” 

Betty felt her chest tighten as she started to panic. “Them was only rumors,” Betty quietly stammered. 

Mrs. Corbett’s hand shot out and landed on her shoulders. She shook her head at her. 

“I’m not paying any mind to those rumors,” he replied. “I can’t have you and Donald working in the same location. Not after what happened between the two of you.” 

Betty raised an eyebrow at him confused. 

Mrs. Corbett gave a small dark laugh. “Then fire him and give Betty her job back. He should have been fired a month ago.” 

“Material controllers are much harder to come by than factory girls,” Mr. Akins replied. “And as far as the fighting goes I have to look at it on an equal playing field.” 

“Equally playing field?” Mrs. Corbett nearly yelled as she desperately looked from Betty to Mr. Akins. 

Betty had a sinking realization and ran a hand through her hair, thinking it was all her fault. “I didn’t press charges. Nobody got the blame for that fight.” 

Mr. Akins sadly nodded. 

“You are not to blame for that,” Mrs. Corbett said compassionately. 

Betty sadly smirked at her. “I know that, Mrs. Corbett. Thanks. I got any chance of getting back here?” she asked Mr. Akins. 

He shook his head. “Afraid not. I could recommend you to one of the other factories.” 

Betty shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though,” she said as she walked to the door. 

She walked into the office with a mixture of sadness and relief. Carol seemed to pick up on it and gave her a weak smile. 

“We will still see you girls around, right?” Carol asked. 

Betty scoffed. “’Course,” she replied. “Oh actually,” she said as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the flyers. “Could you plaster the place with these?” she asked as she handed them to her. 

“Another concert?” Carol asked excited.

“Kate Andrews?” Nancy asked as she perked up from her desk across from Carol’s. 

Betty smiled and nodded at both of them. “Yeah,” she said letting her pride overtake her sadness of having to leave. “It’s a real concert hall this time.” 

“Well, I’ll be there,” Nancy replied. 

Carol smiled up at Betty. “Me too,” she told her kindly. “And I will post these around,” she told her clutching the flyers. 

“Thanks,” Betty said, forcing herself to walk to the stairs and back down onto the floor. Reggie and Pearl spotted her walking out. They both peered at her concerned. Betty a deep breath to calm herself before she looked up at them with a smirk. “Don’t worry. I got another gig lined up.” 

Reggie peered at her confused as Pearl smiled. Betty walked with her head down until she reached the yard. She stopped short of the front gate and peered back at the factory.   
She thought she would feel different knowing she was looking at it for the last time. It had been a constant in her life for so long. She had meet Gladys there. She first heard Kate sing there. She had said goodbye to Vera there. For a while, it was the only place she felt safe. 

But she had other constants now. She’d see Gladys again the next time she just appeared at her house. She could hear Kate sing whenever she liked. That goodbye to Vera hadn’t been her final goodbye. And she had a much better place to feel safe now. 

She smiled to herself. She was sad but she wasn’t destroyed. She’d make it past it because she had grown past needing it as much as she did her first day in Toronto. 

She handed over her visitors badge and walked outside the gate and toward the streetcar stop. She shoved her head into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled business card. She hadn’t told Kate but she had put it in her pocket that morning, thinking she might need it.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ohm show it to him, girl," Ka'Juan called at Kate with a suggestive smile as she scoffed at him and shook her head.

"Oh, hold that," the photographer called as he snapped photos. "Good, good."

The photographer peered at his camera for a moment and then at Kate. "Look ahead like the blonde is here."

Kate peered ahead imagining Betty, but she almost laughed at Jenue, her bassist, came swaggering toward her.

"Well, Miss Andrews," he said, fake fanning himself.

"Leave her alone, Jenue," Ka'Juan called as he threw an arm around Kate's shoulder. 

"Also, you don't look very blonde," Kate shot back with a smile.

"So I ain't your type?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"That isn't the only reason," Kate told him with a smile. 

Kate blinked rapidly as the photographer took a few rapid shots and nearly blinded her. 

"Oh, come on," Jenue asked with a wide smile. "Why that?"

"No, no, no," Ka'Juan called as he nudged Jenue toward the table behind the photographer. "Keep that mystery alive, Kate," he said pointing at her.

Kate blushed slightly and then shook her head at him, with a smirk that the photography seemed to enjoy. 

***

Betty took a deep breath, ran her hands threw her hair and then shoved them into her pockets as she walked in Donovan and Sons Boxing Club. The sun lite gym looked empty. The wireless blared as Betty walked around the boxing ring at the front and to the weights and punching bags behind it. 

Betty spotted who she was looking for. He was pounding on a bag, covered in sweat wearing only an undershirt, shorts and a pair of wore out looking gloves. 

"Odie," Betty called over the radio.

He jerked toward her and smiled. "Betty McRae," he called excitedly. 

He removed one of this gloves with his teeth and underarm and ran to the radio to turn it down. He walked back over to her near the ring. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She fidgeted nervously for a moment. "That job offer still stand?"

He nearly jumped with excitement. "It certainly does. Ya takin' it?" 

"Yeah," Betty sighed. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to take it."

"That's fantastic. When can ya start?"

Betty shrugged. "Now a good time?" 

That time he did jump, a bit, with excitement. "Now's great. Let me get ya some gloves and we'll go a few rounds."

"Right now?" she asked. 

He nodded. 

She nearly laughed. "I guess you're my coach and my boss now so OK, right now."

"I got a handful of lady clothes in the back. You need some?" he asked. 

"Just shorts," Betty called after him.

She had to take another deep breathe so her mind could start to believe it was real. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders and tossed it on a nearby bench. She yanked at her undershirt to pull it off her skin. Maybe she had been nervous at VicMu. She had no idea she had sweated so much. 

Odie returned and tossed a pair of shorts and gloves at her. Once she had them both on he turned up the wireless slightly and jumped up into the ring. She did the same.

Betty got the first few punches in much too easily. She batted him on the head. 

"Don't be holding back on me, kid," she called.

He hit his gloves together and nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

She swung at his hand and he blocked her punches. He then swung an uppercut at her, which she blocked. She went for his head again and connected. He stumbled back slightly and then was right on her again. They were too close to get much of anything on each other but from some swinging and pushing Betty went stumbled back onto the ropes. 

She jumped up and squared up with Odie but got distracted by the wireless. Odie connected, hard, onto her face and sent her stumbling and colliding with the floor of the ring. 

He quickly ran over to her and tried to help her up. "I'm so sorry. That was too hard for practice. You turned your head weird."

Betty rubbed the side of her face with her glove. "I know," she said as she pushed herself up. "Did ya hear what the wireless said?"

"Nah."

_Welcome back, folks to WKRZ. Today we are featuring some friends of ours. What you just heard was the latest from the Kethlu Brothers. This next little diddy is Sky High from Toronto's own Miss Kate Andrews._

"Oh, shit," Betty breathed excitedly as she leaned over the ring's ropes. "That's an original one."

"Shit, your Kate Andrews?" Odie asked as he leaned beside her.

She nodded excitedly. "Her studio recorded with them a couple weeks ago. She thought they might play this one but she wasn't sure."

Betty fell silent, seemingly memorized when the song started. Odie found himself smiling at her. She was peering at the radio, looking like some giddy, love sick kid. He felt a little ridiculous that he found her so intimidating the ring.

Betty felt her face go red and her heart jump as Kate sang "sparks on the line, sparks in the air, sparks in the heart." She hadn't heard this one in a while. 

Odie scoffed quietly like he was realizing something. Betty bit the inside of her mouth as she felt a hint of panic. 

"My face is fine," Betty declared as she turned her back to the wireless. "Ready to get back at it?"

Odie nodded with a grin and backed away to restart the fight. 

They traded punches for a few minutes. Betty was just starting to gain the upper hand when she got distracted by someone near the entrance.

Odie quickly stole the upper hand and sent her stumbling back into the ropes. 

"Ah, shit!" Odie called.

Kate yelped.

"Ya turned again. I didn't mean to."

Betty groaned and started to laugh as she steadied herself. "I know. You're good, kid."

Betty turned to Kate, who was peering at her with a slight glare. Betty shrugged nervously. 

"You know I was scared about you going to back to VicMu because I was worried you might get into a fight," Kate said up to her from beside the ring. 

Betty smirked as she climbed around the ropes and jumped to the ground beside Kate. "How'd ya find me here?"

Betty started to remove her glove with her teeth. Kate rolled her eyes at her as she stepped closer and helped. "I went to VicMu first. Pearl said you left saying you had another gig. I copied the info from that business card the day you were released, thinking I might one day find you here."

Betty nodded as she pulled off her other glove. "I shoulda listened to you, about VicMu."

"It was good of you to try," Kate said reassuring as she placed her hands on Betty's shoulders. She waited for her to look up at her. "You are OK with what happened?"

Betty shrugged and peered at Kate uncertainly. "I should be," she admitted softly. "I got a new job already, I'm getting paid to punch my boss and you were on the wireless again."

Kate pulled her into a hug. She could tell from how tightly Betty hugged her back that she wasn't going to voice how she really felt, not yet at least. Kate kissed her lightly on the cheek as Betty pulled away.

"It's fine, Kate. Really. But, can we go to Tangiers tonight?" Betty asked.

"After Ka'Juan's meeting?" Kate asked. 

Kate saw Odie's head snap in her direction for a moment before he went back to fiddling with the wireless, which was blaring static at him. 

"Right, yeah," Betty answered quickly, trying not to give away how nervous she was.


	22. Chapter 22

Betty stood quietly beside Kate as she knocked on the door of an average looking house on an average looking street. Betty wasn’t sure what she expecting, but she didn’t expect it to look so normal, so much like, well like their street. She smirked to herself. It did make sense, nobody would have seen anything different about their house from the outside. 

A proper looking man wearing a suit answered the door. “Good evenings, ladies,” he told them with a smile. 

“We are so glad you could attend the festivities. I don’t think we have been properly introduced,” he said pointedly as he held out his hand to Kate. 

“Kate and Betty,” Kate replied. 

The man nodded and motioned for them to come inside. “The door at the end of the hall,” he said as he returned to his couch in the living room that was filled with multiple sharply dressed normal couples, who looked like they were having cocktails before a dinner party.

"What the hell was that?" Betty questioned under her breathe as Kate pushed the door at the end of the hall opened.

She shrugged. "Ka'Juan mentioned something about a cover story."

They had nearly reached the bottom of the stairs that seemed to take them to a lower level when Betty nervously stopped. Kate turned to look up at her from a few steps down. 

Kate reached out and took her hand. Betty flinched it away and then quickly seized Kate's hand to cover her fear.

"Betty," she whispered softly as she moved up to the step below her. 

"I'm being stupid," Betty struggled to admit as she leaned close to Kate. 

"You're scared?" Kate asked compassionately as she ran her hand down the side of her face.

She gave a quick nod. "I know I ain't got no reason to be. This is a safe place and...you're here."  
Kate kissed her on the cheek. "I'll make sure you're safe."

Betty smiled and was about to lean in to kiss her when someone popped into her line of sight.

"Kate and Marlene about time you got here," Ka'Juan called from the bottom of the stairs.

Kate jumped slightly and scoffed as she turned to face him. 

"Oh don't you give me that face, baby girl," he pointed at her as he polished off his wine. "You know you late."

Kate shook her head as she walked down toward him, pulling Betty with her. 

"You never gave me an exact time," Kate told him.

"Oh," he said, remembering. "Well, you're here. So drinks and then let me introduce you."

Betty was incredibly grateful when Ka'Juan pushed a bottle of beer into her hand. He mixed some brightly colored thing together and poured half into a glass for Kate. He dumped the rest into his empty wine glass. 

"Alright," he said as he lead them through the first room, which was just a couch and a few chairs all filled with people. A few were dancing to the nearby record player. "This is the nothing room, for just sitting, dancing, drinking, whatever you like."

He pointed into a bedroom off the right of the hallway. "Nancy runs our book club, which meets in there."

"Y'all got a book club?" Betty asked excitedly. 

Ka'Juan peered over his shoulder and smiled. "We not what you were expecting?"

"Guess not," Betty answered sheepishly as Kate smiled beside her. 

He led them to the kitchen and dining area the left where a group of people were hunched over notepads. 

"This is the _Canadian Homo Journa_ l staff," Ka'Juan said as he grabbed a magazine off the table and held it up. "Monthly magazine we hand out here. Staff's Marian, Joan, Hattie and illustrations by Willis," Ka'Juan said proudly as he stood behind his chair and threw his arms around his shoulders. 

Willis huffed as he twisted to look up at him and his blonde hair flopped over his forehead. "Ka'Juan, I need to finish this."

"I'm not distracting you for me," he said as he leaned down and kissed him. 

"Oh, you aren't?" he asked skeptically.

Ka'Juan rested him chin on Willis' shoulder and nodded toward Kate and Betty. 

"Kate Andrews," Ka'Juan told him.

Willis peered at her and smiled. He stood to shake her hand across the table. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Kate shook his head. "I only know you as the boyfriend but it is nice to meet you too."

He smiled and glared over his shoulder at Ka'Juan. "Yes, he is not very good with real names. I'm assuming yours is not actually Marlene Dietrich," he said.

Betty laughed. "Nah, it's Betty."

"I would hate to hold the two of you up, but would you mind sitting for a spell so I could sketch you, Kate?" Willis asked politely. "Ka'Juan took out an ad for your upcoming concert. It would look much better with some art."

Kate nodded. "Of course," she replied.

Kate sat in the chair across from him and Betty sunk in beside her. She quietly sipped her beer as Kate and Ka'Juan talked about her record. Betty took a deep breath and a long sip of beer as she was being to feel like Kate fit in here much better than she did. But wasn't that always their story? Kate fit and blended perfectly as Betty was the outsider and the freak.

Betty heard a slightly familiar laugh that she was unable to identify before the source plopped down into the chair beside her. 

"I know I'd see ya here," the source told her with a smile. 

"Odie? What are you doin' here?" Betty questioned the smiling man as he took a swing of his beer bottle. 

He threw his arms out to his sides and scoffed at her. "Same thing you are."

"That seems unlikely," Kate lightly joked at the part-time cop she had once feared.

Ka'Juan pointed over his shoulder to another bedroom behind them, off the kitchen. "Assistance and supporters room. We have our resident lawyer, cop and landlord on hand to give advice. And there's a small group of non-homosexuals looking to help out."

"I got your back, cuz," Odie said as he snapped and pointed at Hattie. 

She groaned at him. 

Betty peered over at Odie annoyed. "You couldn't have told me this while I was tripping up at the gym earlier."

He laughed. "And not get to see you shake while listening to Kate Andrews singin' 'bout you." He grabbed her chin and turned her face. "That's bruising nicely."

She punched him in the shoulder as he let go 

"Ah," he grunted as he rubbed it. "So is that." 

Hattie laughed. "I love watching you get beat up, especially by women."

He ignored her insult and perked up at her. "You lookin' for another story 'bout lady boxers, Betty might be the best we ever got."

"Really?" Kate blurted excitedly as she turned toward him before remembering why she was at the table and turning back to face Willis. 

"Almost done," he replied.

Ka'Juan got up to get everyone a new drink. 

"No joke, Miss Andrews," Odie replied. 

"A prominent local singer and an up and coming boxer," Marian stated as she reached for a different notebook further away from her. 

"What are you thinking, babe?" Joan asked her. 

"The February issue, make them one of the couples for the Valentine's Day feature," Marian explained.

"Would you ladies be agreeable to that?" Joan asked.

Kate could feel and hear Betty tense beside her. She squeezed her hand and took over. "Would there be a level of confidently? I'm fine with being named but she can't be."

"We only use first name," Joan explained. "It's our policy."

"Can do fake ones too, if you’re more comfortable with that," Marian added.

Kate peered over to Betty, who was looking a little pale and nervous but nodded.

"First names only but we're agreeable," Kate answered.

They stayed for a few more hours. Mostly sitting at the table with Odie, Ka'Juan and the _Canadian Homo Journal_ staff. They danced for a little bit in the nothing room. Betty popped into the book club room to ask Nancy about the next book so she could join. She was told to try and find "Better Angel" and if she couldn't find it Nancy had ways. She wasn't specific and that almost made Betty more intrigued. 

Betty was so excited and giddy after the meeting that she was surprised they lasted the whole street car ride back to their street with only their arms linked. Betty took Kate's hand as soon as they jumped off the street car and onto the familiar sidewalk a few blocks away from their house. 

Betty had nearly lost her restraint on the street but held it until they reached the inside of the house. Kate had been waiting for their front door to lock behind them before she could start to think about her desire. 

Once their front door was closed, they lunged at each other. They were both sure they could have done it, to a lesser degree at the party, but they were both too embarrassed. They knew without even talking about it with each other. 

There was Kate's professional friend and his boyfriend, along with multiple work associates. There was also Betty's boss and his cousin. It was all a little too weird and close-knit for them. 

Once they reached their house, Betty nearly pushed Kate toward the chair in the main room but she forced her back against the wall beside the front door. 

Her fingers quickly undid the buttons of Betty's blouse, she had gotten much better at that. Just as Betty had gotten better at locating the zips, ties and hooks of Kate's dresses so they would quickly slide off her. Betty was in an undershirt and unbuttoned trousers and Kate was in a slip and stockings, when Betty started leading them with kisses and light pushes on the abdomen to their bedroom. 

They had almost reached their room when Kate slammed Betty against the hallway wall. Betty struggled for breath against Kate's neck as the redhead slid her hand down the front of her unbuttoned trousers. Betty would have been more shocked about Kate's directness or nearly sudden skill at this if she could think long enough to form a sentence that long. 

Kate backed away from her slightly and let her slide down the hallway wall until her feet were on the ground again. Betty had to reach up to cover their height difference one more. 

"Oh fuck, babe," Betty exhaled excitedly. 

Kate smiled back at her. Betty switched their positions. She pushed Kate backwards into the door of their bedroom. She grunted an exhale as she slammed against it. Betty pushed herself against her and kissed her forcefully. Betty felt Kate sink into her but she also felt her flinch back against the bedroom door. Betty used nearly all of her coherent brainpower to fumble for the doorknob behind Kate as she continued to kiss her sensationally and passionately. 

Betty got the door opened and led Kate toward the bed. It was nothing like their first time. They hit the bed in unison with no interruptions or hesitations. They were sure about it now. Betty slid Kate's slip over her head and Kate yanked off Betty's undershirt. Kate's pale, scarred skin collided with Betty's slightly tanner, nearly perfect skin. 

Betty didn't see it like that, but Kate sure did. She kissed it just below her lips and slowly moved down Betty's body as she struggled for proper breath beneath her. She planted kisses down her torso to her navel.

For Kate, it only started to feel scandalous when she got lower than that and there was nothing to stop her. But Betty exhaled in delight beneath her and Kate realized she must be doing something right. 

"Betty?" they both heard Gladys call along with the familiar creak of the bedroom door opening.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh fuck," Betty exclaimed as she pushed Kate off her in reaction to Gladys' appearance in their hallway. 

"Oh," Kate called as she quickly rolled off Betty, wrapping herself in the comforter. 

"Oh my," Gladys called as she turned her back to their bedroom. 

Betty seized the sheets and threw them over herself. 

Betty started to laugh as she laid beside Kate in their bed. She sat up, covering herself with the sheets. 

"Yes, Princess?" Betty asked in a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. 

"It-t-t is nothing. I don't want to intrude," Gladys said with her back to them still.

Kate slowly sat up beside Betty, who turned to her concerned. Kate could hear it in Gladys' voice. She was upset about something. Betty nodded for she could hear it too. 

Kate got out of bed and went to the dresser. She pulled out at pair of Betty's pajamas and threw them at her. She quickly started to put them on as Kate grabbed her robe off the floor and pulled it on.

"What is wrong, Gladys?" Kate asked as she tied her robe and sat on the bed beside Betty. 

"I...we...um," she stammered before covering her face and let out a few weak cries.

"Ah, Princess," Betty said softly as she had her pajama shirt mostly buttoned. "Turn ‘round and come here. We're dressed."

She slowly turned around and quickly walked toward Betty. She threw her arms around her desperately and hid her face in her shoulder. Kate scooted over and rubbed her hand against her back. 

"Tell us what happened, Princess," Betty told her softy and compassionately. 

Gladys pulled her head off Betty's shoulders and wiped her eyes. She shook her head as Betty kept her arms around her. 

"Eh, come on," Betty said encouragingly.

Gladys peered at her in silent anxiousness.

"You can't keep doing this, Gladys," Kate told her. 

"Keep?" Betty questioned, looking between the both of them. 

Kate took a slow deep breath and glared at Gladys, who started to cry again and leaned into Betty. 

Betty peered over at Kate, who shrugged and mouthed "CSIS" to her. 

Betty nodded. "Be vague if ya need to be, but I think we've all established we can keep secrets."

Gladys seemed to laugh through her tears and pulled her head off Betty's shoulder again. 

"I've ruined your date night, haven't I?" Gladys asked as she wiped a tear and accidentally her makeup off her face. 

"Not in the slightest," Betty told her.

Kate peered at them in silence for a moment as they both seemed to be reaching an avoiding agreement. With everything that had been happening Kate had neglected to tell Betty about Gladys' first night back. 

"Don't change the subject, Gladys. I think you need to talk about this," Kate told her.

Betty peered at her with mild confusion until Gladys exhaled loudly and nodded. 

"I didn't go to Austria or England. Jakob and I went to Poland to the Jewish area called Kraków," Gladys started to explain.

Kate could nearly feel Betty's shock as she clenched her hair with her hand. Kate leaned over and kissed her on the cheek to try and calm her down. Kate had to smile up at Gladys, who placed her hand over Kate's that was still on her shoulder. She squeezed it tightly, Kate flinched slightly but nodded with a supportive smile. 

"People started disappearing in May of last year. We tried to save them. We tried to help. We tried so hard, but...," she trailed off. 

Betty tried to pull her into a hug but Gladys pushed her away. 

"Nothing worked. There were even some grassroots uprisings and we did everything to assist. Jakob tried to get information from the inside, but our extraction plan didn't work," Gladys tearfully told them. 

"Aw shit, Princess," Betty said softly. 

Gladys nodded as she leaned in and hugged her instead of hiding in her shoulder.

"We lost contact with him shortly before they sent me home," Gladys said over Betty's shoulder to Kate.

"That first time," Kate stated, piecing it together.

Gladys nodded. "It was the same, again," she said pushing herself off Betty so she could look at both of them. "I thought so much about this house and the two of you being here...and seemed like the only bit of lovingness and happiness that I had to hold onto."

Gladys bowed her head and covered her face. Betty peered at Kate and bit her lower lip anxiously. Kate glared at her for a moment and then nodded at her. Betty nervously turn told Gladys.

"Uh, um, can I tell you something I think might cheer you up, Princess?" Betty asked nervously with a slight blush. 

Gladys cocked an eyebrow at her. "What, Betts?"

"I'm, um, I'm going to ask Kate to marry me," Betty eventually managed to say.

Gladys gasped with excitement and covered her mouth with her hand. She fumbled through a few hand motions and facial expressions for a moment until she managed to hit Betty on the arm. 

"It is supposed to be a surprise," Gladys criticized with a nod toward Kate.

Kate laughed. "She blew that already."

Betty blushed and then sheepishly nodded. "But there are other parts that can be, so will ya help me?"

"Yes!" Gladys nearly yelled as she threw her arms around both of them as they fell onto the bed in a group hug. 

"All right, all right, Princess. Lay off," Betty told her through a smile. 

Betty pushed and shifted them until she was laying on the bed side Kate with Gladys between and partially on top of them in the middle of the bed. Betty turned to Kate, who only smirked and shrugged. Betty shook her head a few times before reaching over to place a kiss on her lips before all three of them seemed to fall asleep.

Betty laid awake for a while. She had been so focused on how much she wanted Gladys back, she hadn't even thought of what she had been going through. It was always a concern-filled vagueness for Betty. It never mattered what is was, it was putting her best friend in danger and keeping her away from her. 

She never imagined Gladys would be in the midst of all the horrors that we just starting to make it into the papers about people disappearing throughout the Nazi-controlled territories. 

Betty had to chuckle to herself as Gladys heavily turned into her in her sleep and nearly smashed her head against her side. She lowly groaned as she grabbed behind her. She didn't reach anything but a sleeping Kate turned in nearly the same fashion. She head landed on Gladys' side and she threw her arm across her until her hand landed on Betty's stomach. Betty slid her under it and she grasped it gently.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, have you thought about a jeweler?" Gladys asked Betty from her seat at the kitchen table as she stirred milk into her coffee.

Betty raised an eyebrow at her over her shoulder as she poured herself a cup. "Seriously, Princess?"

"Ok fine, a style at least?" she asked. 

Betty huffed as she went to sit at the table with her. "Did you lose your brain in the Atlantic?"

Gladys sighed. "How did you plan to do this without me?"

Betty shrugged. "I was going to go look at ones and pick one I thought she'd like."

"Could you have even done that?" Gladys teased.

Betty huffed at her. "Give me some credit, Princess. I got her to date me on my own."

"Eventually," Gladys added, raising her eyebrows over her coffee cup. 

"Oh you know more than anyone that was my fault, Gladys," Kate called from the hallway as she walked toward them. 

Betty smiled at her and then pointed at her while shooting a glare in Gladys' direction. Kate laughed as she reached Betty and leaned around her shoulder to kiss her. 

"Good morning," she said cheerfully as she slowly pulled away. "Is there more coffee?"

Betty bit her lower lip as she blushed and nodded. 

"Good to see neither of you is delaying anything any longer," Gladys commenting, giving Betty an amused look.

Betty scoffed at her. "We've matured."

Gladys blurted a laugh into her coffee cup and tried to cover it. "Oh, I can see that."

Kate shook her head at her as finished pouring her coffee and leaned back against the counter. "You are starting to sound like Vera."

Betty peered embarrassingly at Kate. "Like Vera about us? When was she sayin' stuff like that?"

Kate smirked and took a sip of her coffee. "The two of you were...away," she said with a shrug, "for a while and I needed to talk to someone."

Betty peered at her mouth agape as Gladys started to laugh. The phone rang and Betty shook her head at Kate and then went into the living room to answer it. 

"Hello," Betty said as she picked it up off the small table beside the chair.

She gasped and laughed in the same breath as she peered over toward Gladys and Kate with a wide smile. She pulled her pocket watch out of her pocket and peered down at it.

"Thank you so much, Sheila," she said as she slid her watch back into her pocket. 

Kate gasped and quickly stood as Gladys peered up at her confused. Betty hung up the phone and then turned toward them and smiled. 

"I think she knew we were talkin' about her," Betty told them. 

"Vera?" Gladys questioned excited. 

"She arrived at the hospital?" Kate asked.

Betty nodded with a wide smile. Kate ran over to her excitedly and then hugged before she quickly pulled away. 

"We need to get dressed and go," Kate said with elated urgency as she pulled Betty told their room. 

"You too, Princess," Betty called back into the kitchen as she nearly stumbled in the hallway. 

***  
Kate had to stop for a moment outside the recovery wing to remind herself to breathe and again try to convince herself this was real. It felt strange that this was where she was going to see her again. 

It was where she had sat alone and sang for her because she couldn't cry. It was where she had spent so much time with Betty, wishing Vera was there because she needed someone else to talk to. It was where Vera had stayed for months but Kate never had the courage to visit her because she had only worked with her for a few days. 

Kate felt stupid for a moment that she thought it would be anywhere but there. It was always where wounded soldiers were sent after they were shipped home. But, Vera didn't feel like a solider that was shipped home. She wasn't returning from France or England or North Africa. She was returning from the dead. And she wasn't just some wounded solider, she was Vera. 

Betty noticed she had stopped and tugged on her hand after she stopped too.

"Eh, you ready?" Betty asked. 

Kate could do nothing but smile back at the level of understanding in her voice. She wasn't sure if could voice what she was feeling but of course Betty picked up on it with a quick glance. 

Kate felt a burst of excitement about getting to tell Vera about the pending proposal. Kate nodded at her. 

They turned the corner into Room B of the recovery wing. Vera was laying back on her propped up hospital bed, looking slightly out of it with bandages covering most of the left side of her face, her right check, the front of her neck and her left arm. 

She smiled and lightly laughed when she saw the three of them nearing her bed. Betty started to cry a bit as she rushed toward her. 

"Careful," Sheila called cautiously as she quickly raised out of the nearby chair. "She has a lot of scar tissue and has been given a lot of medicine for the pain."

Betty hugged Vera tightly and struggled to hold back tears as Vera hugged her back. 

"I am fine, Nurse Patel or should I say Sheila since you're shift ended," Vera called at her. "Don't ruin this reunion."

Betty pulled away to look at her face and laughed amid at her tears. "God damnit, Vera. Ya back from the dead and ya ain't no different."

Betty stood aside a bit to let Kate hug Vera. Neither of them said anything. Betty sniffed and wiped a tear away from her eye as she realized how Vera was hugging Kate. She was wrapping her arms around her shoulders not her back. Betty peered at Vera with a mix of admiration and relief. She and Kate really must have grown closer while Betty was gone. 

"Well hello again, Gladys," Vera told her with a smirk as Kate stepped away. "I looking any better than last time you saw me?”

Gladys shook her head slightly as she walked closer. "You were told about my visit then?" 

Vera nodded as Gladys hugged her. "I still think you're a rotten lair."

She laughed uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, little Miss Socialite. I won't say anything," Vera joked.

Gladys pulled away and shook her head at her. "Thank you," she huffed in relief. 

Vera perked up from her bed after hearing a familiar voices in the distant. 

_"Rallentare, figlio. Lei non sta andando via di nuovo,"_ one of the voices said as they grew closer. 

_"Sei sicuro, Marco?"_ a voice they all recognized said.

Betty, Kate, Gladys and Sheila all peered at Vera, who looked like she was trying to call out but couldn't find her voice. 

_"Sì, Ma...sì,"_ Marco replied.

He froze when he reached the doorway to Room B. He reached up and pulled off his Army uniform hat. He held it close to his chest as he met eyes with Vera. She looked him up and down for a moment, seeing him in uniform for the first time. 

"You said you'd wait," Vera was barely able to joke through her rising tears. 

Marco gave a teary laugh. "I decided to follow instead." He slowly walked over and gently placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I thought you'd want me to."

Vera gave a small nod before pulling him into a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Betty shook her arms out and bounced lightly on her heels as the jazz station that sometimes played Kate's song blared out of the wireless in Odie's gym. He briefly glanced up at Betty from his spot outside the opposite side of the ring. He really had thought he had convinced Fred that being picked to practice against Betty wasn't an insult.

"I ain't wanna be fightin' no girl," Fred complained to Odie.

He huffed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be lookin' at her like that. That fighter is light welterweight and you're light welterweight. So get your butt in the ring and fight, Freddy."

Fred huffed at him and then climbed into the ring. Odie hopped onto the side and hung his arms over the ropes.

"Now fight fair. The both of you," he told them. "We are only practicing for the fight against the Fitzgeralds."

Betty squared up and inched closer to Fred, who was looking equally nervous and annoyed. Betty chuckled through her mouth guard as "Please Remember Me" started blaring out of the wireless. She lunged at Fred.

***

Kate anxiously stood on the sidewalk outside of the small concert hall. She didn't think it looked small or felt small but from the perspective of Toronto musical acts it was a small time concert hall. But it was a concert hall, not a bar so it felt big time to Kate.

She took a deep breathe and then reached of the door handle and went inside. She started walking through the simple yet intimating lobby. She thought she heard "Ain't Nobody's Business" coming from inside the theater but she was still able to hear a flyer crinkle under her shoe. She stepped back and reached down to pick it up.

She laughed a bit at the dirtied version of her alluring looking face that was smiling up at her. Ka'Juan had rushed one of the photos from her photo shoot to his and Willis' printer friend for the fliers. She aimlessly turned the flyer over and smiled at it proudly.

It was an advertisement for the fight against Donovan and Sons Boxing Club and Fitzgerald's Fighting Gym. There wasn't a photo just a sketch, which looked a lot like Willis' style as two men fighting in the ring as a group of mostly men but clearly two women stood sternly beside them.

Kate folded up the flyer and slid it into her pocket. She reached the theater doors and pushed them open.

"Eh, is that our leading lady?" Ka'Juan called from the balcony.

Leon smiled from his piano bench as she walked up the aisle. "Certainly is," he answered.

Kate turned as she reached his view and smiled up at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Ain't your friend come back from the dead?" Jenue asked as he hopped onto the stage. "That's a pretty good excuse."

Ka'Juan smiled. "I'll give that to you but we need to test your voice in this space. So launch into it, darling."

***  
Betty stood stiffly under the shower in the back of Donovan and Sons. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she focused on the barely warm water running over the swore spot on her face, shoulder and ribs. Fred was good, better than she thought he would be. Odie hadn't declared a winner of their fight but Betty thought it was her but by a very slim margin. That was no good. Her first real fight, as a legitimate boxer, as a member of Donovan and Sons was five days away against a women fighter named Kitty from Fitzgeralds. She needed that to go well. Odie had done so much for her and she didn't want to disappoint him.

***  
Kate stepped back from the microphone and let Jenue step up for his bass solo. She met eyes with Ka'Juan on the balcony who smiled down at her pleased.

***

Betty released the smoke from the last puff of her cigarette as she stamped it out on the ground outside the hospital. She shoved her hands into her pockets and headed toward Vera's room. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw who was standing in the hallway leading to Vera's room.

"Te-Teresa," Betty stammered out.

Shelia swiftly looked between the two of them and dismissed herself from her conversation with the solider.

Teresa peered at her silently for a moment and then gave a warm smile.

"It's...it's nice to see you again, Betty," Teresa told her.

Betty tried to swallow her nerves, of course she was just as imposing and beautiful and otherworldly as she seemed when Betty first met her. But it was like some part of her spell was broken, maybe it was because Betty had met other women like herself. Maybe it was because of Kate. She had had Teresa but she wasn't a singular occurrence like she once was.

"Yeah, Teresa. You too," Betty finally muttered.

Teresa began to chuckle to herself. "You look good, save for the..." she pointed at the bruising spot on her check.

Betty reflectively touch it. "Uh, yeah I box now. Legally."

"I never had any reason to think it wouldn't be," Teresa replied.

Betty blushed and ran her hand though her hair. "Oh, right. I um..."

"Gladys told me," Teresa answered.

Betty shook her head. "'Course she did."

"Accidentally," Teresa countered.

Betty peered up at her uncertainly.

Teresa nearly smiled. "It's no business of mine anymore."

"Ya moved on to your next port girl?" Betty accused or teased, she had not really decided in advance.

"Betty," Kate said as she turned into the hospital hallway. "Oh," Kate blurted trying to hide her shock when she realized who Betty was talking to. "Sgt. Hill."

"Hello, Kate," Teresa said, sounding significantly less surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked her, sounding a bit defensive.

Betty peered at her nervously. Kate shook her head after she met eyes with Betty's.

"Sorry, you're probably here for the same reason we are," Kate added politely.

"I had some leave time," Teresa explained. "I thought I'd come to see how Vera is doing."

"She's been doin' a lot better," Betty told her with a smile.

"Yes," Kate added. "Thank you for finding her."

Teresa had been thanked so many times by so many people for finding Vera. Each time she just smiled and nodded. She took great pride in being a solider, but she wasn't that good at being praised for it.

Kate smiled in reply at Teresa and then placed her hand lightly on Betty's shoulder. "I'm going to go in. I have another rehearsal later," Kate told her.

Betty nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

Betty and Teresa were silent for a moment after Kate left them alone in the hallway.

"I would say it seems you've moved on too but I always knew this was where you were really heading," Teresa said quietly to Betty.

Betty swallowed nervously and wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm happy for you," Teresa clarified.

"Yeah, me too," Betty said then blushed instantly. She started heading down the hallway. Teresa followed her. "Thanks by the way. I-I would never have..."

"Gotten the girl without me?" Teresa asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, just don't get all cocky about it, Sergeant."


	26. Chapter 26

"Marco," Vera said pointedly as she crossed her arms over her chest as she sat up in her hospital bed inside her room. 

Sheila attempted to stifle her laugh from her position in the corner of the room. Teresa peered over at her with a smile. The sergeant was also hanging back from the group of friends. Shelia could tell the soldier felt slightly out of place. 

"It really isn't that big of a deal," Kate quietly added in Marco's defense.

"See," he told Vera, pointing at Kate.

"But when was the last time you saw her perform?" Vera asked her fiancé.

He shrugged. "Uh..."

"After I was discharged from the CWACs?" Gladys offered up.

Teresa glared at her from across the room. "CWACs? You told me you were in France looking at canneries."  
Vera shook her head with an amused smile. 

Betty bowed her head into her hand. "Why don't we stop relieving national secrets and just drag Marco to the show later?"

"I'll be fine, Marco," Vera told him, with only a bit of sincerity breaking through all their friends' levity. "This is your leave time. No need to spend all of it in a hospital."

"Narendra and I are on duty all night," Sheila informed him. “She’ll be well looked after.” 

Marco peered around the room and then dramatically huffed in defeat. “Ok. Ok, ladies,” he stated. “I’ll let you treat me to a show.” 

“Ain’t nobody treatin’ you, Moretti,” Betty told him with as she slapped him on the shoulder. 

Teresa smirked to herself. 

“I’d say,” Vera said. “This lot isn’t you best crowd, honey,” she added giving a knowing wink. 

Betty and Kate both went red. Teresa smirked again. 

“Hey!” Gladys called, taking a moment to understand. “What about me?” 

“Gladys,” Vera stated with a knowing look. “There aren’t four or five gents already enamored with you?” 

Betty and Kate shared a quick, nervous glance, being the only two who knew about Jakob’s disappearance. Gladys shrugged and smiled at Vera. Betty thought it looked genuine. 

“So, it decided then?” Marco questioned. 

Vera nodded. “You are going to Kate’s show. But you will meet all of them at the Jewel Box later.” 

“Why’s that?” he asked. 

“Because they are all leaving for a while so I can have you to myself,” Vera said suggestively. 

***

“Are you really sure it is all right that I am going?” Teresa asked Betty as she walked with her from their dinner at Fran’s.

“’Course, why wouldn’t it be?” Betty asked her, trying to sound light-hearted. 

Teresa smiled at her. “Betty, you can’t be serious. You, me, Kate? You can’t see a problem there?” 

Betty shrugged. “She knows about…,” she trailed off as a young mother walked past them pushing a stroller on the sidewalk near the Jewel Box. “She knows about us,” Betty began again once they passed. 

“She does not like me,” Teresa stated. 

Betty peered over her at for a moment before politely stepping off the sidewalk to let more people pass. “She don’t dislike people,” Betty told her. 

Teresa shook her head. “She does when it comes to you. That girl was so jealous of me.” 

Betty stopped on the sidewalk, dumbfounded. After a few paces, Teresa realized she had stopped and turned around. She raised an eyebrow through the fading sunlight at her. 

“You couldn’t tell?” Teresa asked as she walked back to her. “You always said you were from the prairies not Mars, but I have to question that sometimes.” 

Betty stupidly smiled to herself. Teresa shook her head and rolled her eyes at her as they started walking again. 

“Thanks,” Betty grumbled softly. 

Teresa smiled. “I told you, you had more ahead of you than me.” 

Betty ran her hand through her hair. “Well if you’re such an expert, who ya drivin’ wild these days?” 

Teresa took a slow breath and then grinned at her. “A French nurse. Her name’s Brielle.” 

Betty shook her head with an impressed look as she held the door to the Jewel Box open for her. Betty lead them through the bar to the largest booth that Kate said would be reserved for “Friends of Kate Andrews”. 

Betty laughed when she found someone already seated at it. 

“Eh, who invited you?” Betty questioned Odie as she punched him on the arm. 

He threw his hands up and pointed at the sign on the table. “We ain’t friends?” 

Betty slid into the booth beside him and Teresa followed.

“Teresa, this is Odie. He’s my boxing coach,” Betty told her.

He reached over to the table to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you, ma’am. Thank you for your service.” 

Before Teresa had a chance to respond four more people arrived at the table. 

“Now, I would have dressed better if I knew so many beautiful soldiers were joining us,” Ka’Juan said playfully looking Marco up and down as he arrived at the table with Gladys. 

“Did I mention I wasn’t alone?” Odie asked turning to Betty. 

“Nah, you neglected that,” Betty replied to him. 

“Please accept bubbly on me as an apology for him,” Willis said as he placed the tray with a bottle and enough glasses for everyone on the center of the table. He slipped into the booth beside Odie. 

Ka’Juan laughed as he sat beside him. “Am I making you nervous?” he said cheekily to his boyfriend. 

Willis very quickly poured a glass of champagne for himself and then started on the glasses for the rest of them as Marco and Gladys also slid into the booth “There are reasons why some of us didn’t enlist.” 

“You had better foresight than I did,” Teresa chimed in. 

Willis handed her the first glass with a smile. “Glad to hear that Sgt. …?” 

“Hill,” she replied. “Teresa is fine for tonight.” 

“Willis,” he replied. “I’m with…well he’s is Kate’s manager. And you are?” 

Teresa awkwardly smiled at a nervously frozen Betty. “I’m a…friend of Betty’s.” 

“Oh,” Ka’Juan called pleased. “And the plot thickens,” he said as he took the filled glass out of Willis’ hand. 

Gladys accidently glared at him. 

Odie laughed as he noticed. “It seems ya ain’t makin’ friends here, Ka’Juan.” 

Gladys shook her head slightly and politely smiled. “I don’t mean to crass but who are you again?” 

“Marlene, I’m hurt my reputation doesn’t proceed me,” Ka’Juan said while dramatically clenching his chest. 

Marco started laughing as he watched Betty face go red. Amid her sheer embarrassment, Betty heard the first few notes of “I Wished on the Moon” being played on the piano on the stage. 

“Oh, thank you, Kate,” Betty said raising her glass to the still darkened stage. 

Marco whistled as loud as he could and then started clapping. 

“You’re enthusiastic,” Ka’Juan said to Marco. “Does your leave last until the concert?” 

“Concert?” Marco asked excitedly with a glance toward Betty. 

Betty nodded, with a proud smile. “It’s Saturday. At an actual concert hall downtown. With everything going on, I guess we forgot to tell ya.” 

“Since it seems you’re goin’ be here Saturday, Friday too?” Odie asked him. 

“Yes,” Marco stated with equal excitement. 

“Friday?” Gladys questioned peering at Betty.

“Betty’s got her first fight as a member of my gym. Donovan and Sons versus Fitzgeralds,” Odie stated pointing at her proudly. “All the odds are in her favor so far. Their fighter doesn’t stand a chance.” 

Betty tried to peer up at the stage but caught Teresa, Gladys and Marco all staring at her. Thankfully someone else was also.   
Betty ignored her friends seated beside her and stared up at the stage. She saw a tinge of actual blush appear behind Kate’s stage makeup as she met eyes with her. Kate seemed to realize the number of people at the table, but Betty kept her eyes and smiled directly at her. She shot her a confidently glance before she launched into the chorus. 

_I begged on the stars_  
To throw me a beam or two  
Wished on the stars  
And asked for a dream or two  
I looked for every loveliness  
It all came true  
I wished on the moon for you 


End file.
